The demon sword and the fire dragon
by blue-eye-white-wing
Summary: Ikaruga is rescued from the Tower, but her teammates were not the ones who pulled her out of there...(bad summary)
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected rescue

A pink-haired girl was laying on the floor with a large gash across her shoulder. She was dressed in a long white kimono that was covered with dust and spilled blood that accumulates on the floor below her. She still held her sword, or what's left of it in one of her weak hands. She barely managed to stay conscious after the fight with the redhead Erza Scarlet. The only thoughts that passed through the head of Ikaruga were about her battle with Erza, who had destroyed her beloved sword 'Mugetsu Ryu' beyond all possible repair. "How was it possible that I lost..." She asked herself repeatedly. "She was weaker than me! I smashed her armors over and over again!" thought the green-eyed girl. The anger that flooded her body made her blood move faster and faster, causing her vision to weaken and increased the amount of blood leaving her body. She fell unconscious feeling weak and cold.

...

...

Her eyes started to open slightly as she heard a voice that she didn't know.

"...You..."

Her eyes tried to focus on the voice she heard but with no luck, her power to move or even to open her eyes left her. She felt someone's eyes on her body. Someone looked at her intensly. She could hear his slow steps that approached her direction. She tried to find out about the man she heard approaching her.

Crack!

Crack!

She listened to his steps that crushed pieces of stone that were around her. A strange feeling entered her body and she knew that feeling very well but forgot. The beating of her heart echoed in her ear while one thought entered her head. "A-am I afraid?" she asked herself in amazement. She never felt so frightened since that day.

She felt weak, very weak. Her body refused to go and defend itself, and she just gave in to her fear. Her consciousness began to slip from her as her last thoughts moved from her head. "Please, not again...".

...

...

"Mmm...What? Where?" said Ikaruga as she opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred and she blinked several times to try and see where she was. She saw flashes of white light. And finally she could see once more. Her eyes revealed the Tower of Heaven. The fact that she could see the whole tower meant she was far away from it.

"So you're finally awake?" asked a voice she didn't recognize. The voice made her jump in surprise and prepared herself for an attack.

Many people were in front of her. Three of them were the helpers of Jellal the tower construction. This included the cube-man, the cat-girl and the brown skinned boy she defeated with ease before her battle with Erza. The rest of them she didn't know, but guessed that they were friends of the red-haired warrior that defeated her two team members. One of them was a shirtless black-haired boy, another was a blue-haired girl in a blue dress that stood next to him, and finally there was a blonde girl and a cat that was hovering around her.

"Who are you?!" she asked with anger and tried to retrieve her sword, only to find that her beloved Mugetsu-Ryu was gone.

The blue-haired girl moved quickly and stood between Ikaruga and the black-haired youth. "Gray-sama, stay behind Juvia!" she said angrily as her hand began to turn into liquid and take the form of a transparent blue blade.

Ikaruga was in a bad situation. She was standing in front of potential opponents and even if she was stronger, there were many of them, and she was still weak from her battle with Erza. Not to mention she didn't have any kind of weapon to defend herself. She then noticed that she and all her enemies were in an air bubble that was made of water and, from the looks of it, the blue-haired girl was the one who controlled it. Her condition was really bad and her chances of survival were not good at all.

"Hey, calm down you two! Nobody is going to fight now!" said the shirtless boy and pulled the water girl back. "We gotta get out of here as fast as we can!" he finished and pointed to the tower.

Ikaruga moved her head back to the direction of the tower that turned into a giant, bright-blue Lacrima, and she saw flashes of light and large explosions. "What's going on up there?" she asked quietly.

"That's Natsu." said the flying cat.

"Natsu? Do you mean Salamander?" she asked with surprise as she saw the power of the famous Salamander.

Suddenly, she saw a flash of bright light and felt an immense magic power and could see that it had a form of a dragon. At the same time she could see something red flying around the tower chasing a blue spark, destroying large parts of the tower in the process.

After several seconds of chase, the blue spark flew over the tower and summoned a colossal circuit of magic that meant bad things for Ikaruga, especially since that they are not far enough away.

All of them stared as Natsu flew like a missile to the direction of the magic circuit.

Ikaruga became dizzy as she moved back and began to feel her power leaving her again, and she sank back to the bottom of the bubble.

-;-

...

...

"...Mmmm..."

Ikaruga moved left and right, trying to find the most comfortable position. "Hmmm, gaa!" She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as she shifted about. Her eyes opened instantly and she jumped off the bed she slept in. She looked around trying to figure out where she was, as she held her irritated shoulder. She sat back down on the large, comfortable bed, noticing the many pillows in all sorts of different colors. She glanced down at her attire. She was wearing pink pajamas with little flames on it. The pajamas hugged her body and was barely able to hold her ample bosom in the buttoned shirt. The room was small but it had a very homely feeling to it. "So I'm not in a hostel?" she asked herself, then shrugged. She was already used to that, since once after a mission, her two team members broke into a random house and spent the night there. She didn't approve of it, but she hasn't stopped or complained about it.

It took her a few seconds to get up from the bed that was still warm and pleasant. She examined the walls of the room that were filled with pictures of many people she has never met. She ignored them and went towards the door, which was wooden with a metal handle. She always used to ignore images that testified that other people would live in a place where she was, it was always something that would make her feel a little bad, but emphasis on 'a little'.

As she approached the door, her hand passed on her pain zone only to see that below her pajama top her chest and stomach were wrapped with clean bandages. "That's rare..." She was surprised to see that her team members applied first-aid properly for the first time. It wasn't that she wasn't ever hurt in one of their tasks. But it is rare that they had treated her so well.

She finally came to the door, seized the handle, and opened it. She discovered a small hall that led to the small, yet very colorful living room. She went around the room, examining every detail. One wall had caught her attention and she approached to study it more closely. It was another wall full with pictures, but instead of pictures of smiling people, there were pictures of people and huge monsters and under their name were what looked like bounties. "So we broke into someone's house who has a little skill", she said quietly. The smell of something cooking pulled her in to the kitchen.

She stopped as she came into the kitchen and looked around. The room was small with a small table for four people with four wooden chairs. To her right she saw a big pot on a iron stove and inside the pot some kind of red stew was cooking. "Still hot" she thought as something shiny caught her attention as she turned to it. It was a kitchen knife on a wooden cutting board. "Huh!?..." all of a sudden she heard voices from somewhere inside the small house. She grabbed the knife from the kitchen and went to the source of the noise. She saw a door she did not noticed before and moved closer to it.

She put her ear against the door, but could not understand anything being said. And without another option the curious pinkette opened the door and walked into the room in without hesitation, but soon stopped after she noticed another person in the room. And what she saw caused her to freeze in place and to drop the knife she was holding.

"Mmh?" said the half-naked boy, a towel the only thing covering his lower half. He turned his head to the side to see Ikaruga in the doorway, whose eyes were focused on him and whose cheeks had a tint of red. "Ah!, so I see you're finally awake!. How are you feeling?" he asked with a smile that made her heart stop for a moment. Ikaruga remained silent as her entire face turned red as she looked at the pink-haired boy's face.

The dragon slayer stared at her for a few seconds before he began to move closer to her. Ikaruga kept silent even as the boy stood in front of her. "Are you sure you feel good enough to walk around? Maybe you should go back to bed?" he said with concern. This brought Ikaruga back to reality and caused her to scurry out of the room

The pink-haired girl ran around the house until she came into the room where she woke up in. "W-what's going on here?!" she asked herself as she leaned against the door and one of her hands was on her heart that was pounding loudly. "Where am I? Where is my team and who was that guy?" she remembered the innocent smile of his and her heart began beating stronger even more just thinking about him.

'Knock!' 'Knock!'

Ikaruga let a an 'eep' before she dove under the bed sheets. "Wait a minute! What am I afraid of!?" she thought angrily, "I'm the Chief of Trinity Raven! I don't fear anything!" she thought with clenched fists and got up from the bed.

'Click'

As soon as she heard the doorknob open all of her courage escaped her and went back under the sheets. She listened to the footsteps that gradually made their way towards the bed in a slow rhythm. Ikaruga could feel that someone was standing over her and staring at her hiding spot. She began to feel weak, until she finally heard his voice.

"Hey, you okay?" asked someone in a gentle voice.

The only person that Ikaruga could think that owned the voice was the same one she saw in the bathroom.

"You sure slept a lot, so I thought you'd be hungry!" he said with an energetic voice.

Ikaruga wasn't sure how to react, and as one thought went through her head she slowly pulled the covers until her head was visible to the boy.

"I'm no chef, but I'm confident in my cooking skills!" said the pink-haired boy with a smile

Ikaruga turned her back to him quickly as she felt her heart began beating quickly again. 'W-what? Again?' she thought.

"Eh? Hey! I mean it! It's really good! "he said.

She finally turned her head to him only to see an iron bowl full of stew in front of her face. Inside the bowl was the same red stew that she saw in the kitchen with a metal spoon inside. She carefully took the bowl from the boy and looked at it.

She really felt hungry, and for some reason she didn't want to disappoint the energetic teenager. She held up the bowl in one hand and spoon in the other. She carefully moved the spoon into her mouth.

"Mm!" The feeling that moved up her body was something she had never felt before. It felt like someone poured molten lava down her throat. She dropped the bowl on the floor and began to run towards the kitchen quickly, surprising the boy and made him follow her anxiously. Ikaruga got to the sink and started to wash her mouth and drink water for a couple of seconds.

The boy had arrived next to Ikaruga and stood by watching her recover. He turned his head to the big pot still bubbling with the red stew with one of his fingers to taste it's contents. "Mmm..." He was silent for a few seconds before he turned his head to the pink-haired one that just finished drinking water to calm the burning sensation that was still pulsating in her lips. "So it's a little spicy, but it's not bad" he said with an embarrassed smile.

"A little..." She began to speak in a strange voice. "You call this a little spicy!?" she said with a loud voice that made the boy jump in fear and forcing him to walk a few steps backward. "How do you expect anyone to eat it!?" she said in a voice that reminded him of his teammate Erza.

She pulled a knife from one of the drawers which were next to the sink and began to get closer to the frightened boy. "Where's the vegetables?" she said in a threatening tone.

"T-th-the vegetables?" he asked stuttering and looked around. And finally he pointed to one of the cupboards that were behind her.

Ikaruga moved to the location the frightened boy pointed to her and took out some onions, carrots and other vegetables. After she got them under the sink she put everything on the cutting board, and in one swift motion, cut them into perfect small cubes.

"Wow! You're really good!" said the boy and approached her side.

Ikaruga turned to him, the knife still in her hand. "Meat!" she demanded.

"M-Meat?" he said with a pale face.

She pointed the knife to his face "Meat now!" she said out loud.

"Aye sir! I mean, mame! I mean- I'll be right back" he cried in panic and ran out of the house to get meat for the angry woman.

-;-

Ikaruga sat at the table in the kitchen as the boy set the food in front of her. She looked in amazement at the food that was on the table. She managed to make the the burning stew to a fancy dinner that even she could be proud of.

"It looks amazing!" said the pink-haired boy. "I'm digging in!" he said with a big smile and began to eat.

"I hope you enjoy it, it's the best I could do with the groceries that I found" she said.

"It's one of the best meals I've ever had!" he said with a mouth full.

She blushed at his compliment. "I'm glad to hear you say that, um..." She started to say but was stopped when she realized that she still didn't know the name of the boy.

"Oh! That's right, sorry. My name's Natsu Dragneel!" said the boy and looked at Ikaruga with a grin. "And you?" he asked finally.

"I-Ikaruga.." She said quietly.

"Ikaruga? That's a pretty name! It fits you perfectly!" said Natsu with a smile.

T-Thanks, Natsu..." she raised her head and looked at Natsu who clearly enjoyed the food before him without a care in the world. "Salamander..." She thought as her eyes focused on him and she made herself ready for any attack from the dragon slayer. 'What's he's up to?' she thought as she looked around for a weapon. She then remembered the knife in the sink.

"So Natsu, how did I make It here?" she asked, hoping to find out what happened after she lost to Erza.

When Natsu finished eating, he clasped his hands and looked to the ceiling of the kitchen, "Mmm, okay. Before I got to Erza I found you wounded and bleeding badly.", he explained. "And it looked that you needed help, so I just..." he finished with an embarrassed smile while scratching his head.

'C-Cute...' She thought as she looked at his little smile. 'No! He's just trying to get me to let my guard down!'

"Why did you save me?" she asked finally, with serious eyes.

"Huh?" he said in confusion when he heard the question of the pink-haired. " Do I need a reason to help someone?" asked Natsu.

"Okay, so where's my weapon?" she asked, hoping to find out where her beloved sword is.

"Weapon? Ah! You mean that!" he said and walked out of the kitchen and into the room where she was sleeping and came back after a few seconds. He held a sword, or rather what was left of it after the clashes with Erza.

The dragon slayer handed her the handle of her sword. Ikaruga trembled and cried as she held the remains of her sword. She had had the blade for most of her life, and the dight of it destroyed hit her very hard.

"Ikaruga? Are you all right?" said Natsu as he noticed the sadness etched on her face.

She quickly wiped the tears, now was not the time to feel sad. Especially not while by a potential enemy. "I'm fine Natsu, so where am I?" she asked.

"We are at my house, outside of Magnolia!" he said with a smile.

"Magnolia?" she asked. She heard about the city in the past but never visited in person.

"Yes! Do you want a tour around town?" he asked.

"..." After a few seconds of thought and a looke that was focused on the pink-haired boy, a smile appeared on Ikaruga's face. "I'd love to, but I think I will need something else to wear" she pointed to what she was wearing.

"Mmm..." Said Natsu and moved to the pink-haired girl, "I got it!" he said with a big smile.

-;-

Natsu went around town with someone else on his side, but it was not his furry blue friend. The person who was with him was the same pink-haired girl he rescued from the tower. The dragon slayer went with his regular clothes throughout the city with his hands behind his neck and with a smile on his face.

Ikaruga who was close to the fire Mage looked at the shops she passed with interest. She wore tight jeans that were slightly torn and a tight pink shirt that matched her hair color, and her hair was gathered in one long braid on over her shoulder.

Many people stopped to look at the gorgeous woman that walked around town with the young boy without a care in the world.

Her eyes shifted back and forth, examining whatever they passed, from toy stores to small cafes and lots of small colorful houses. She never seen a town so relaxed and full of life for a long time and this could be seen clearly on her face.

"Natsu, let's go there!" she said excitedly and pulled him to one of the shops that was swamped with people.

After a lengthy tour in town, the two sat facing each other in a small table in a small and popular café. Natsu has never been one who was interested in sweet stuff or quiet places, but even he could appreciate the serenity of the place. He played with his chocolate cake before he ate it with a big bite. This is opposed to his 'date' slowly eating a little Strawberry Shortcake.

Natsu had already finished eating and just stared at Ikaruga who enjoyed every bite she took into her mouth. He smiled and chuckled a little at the sight.

Ikaruga soon finished the cake on her plate and, noticing the smile of the boy across from her, began playing with her ponytail with a smile. "Thank you for showing me the sights, Natsu. It really is a beautiful place!" she said with a smile.

Natsu smiled at her as he got up to his feet "the tour's not over yet! I have a few more places to show you!" he said and began to take her away.

...

...

After quite a short walk through some alleys she eventually asked "Where are we?"

"You will see soon," the dragon slayer said with a smile.

The two reached a large and colorful building with a weird symbol that was blowing in the wind. Ikaruga could see that the logo looks familiar to her but she still didn't recognize it before Natsu caught her attention.

Natsu started to run quickly to the gate while Ikaruga followed after him. He smiled at her and kicked the door that was in front of him and made it open up immediately. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her inside with him.

The place was bustling with people at every corner, she could see a large number of tables next to what looks like a large bar, and a few high chairs that were around it. The room had stairs to what seems like the second floor. Along the stairs was a bulletin board full of pieces of paper with pictures of people, objects and monsters. All the people she saw were busy with something, some spoke to one another and others examined the message board. Natsu moved up to the bar and sat down on one of the chairs and began to talk to a young girl who was a bartender there.

Ikaruga approach Natsu and saw him smiling at the beautiful girl who was behind the bar. She looked around at all the people who were at the bar. "Fairy tail..., this is a lot less than I thought" she thought with a smile when she saw the little guild that looked more like a bar than a regular guild of magicians.

She finally got to the bar and sat near the pink-haired dragon slayer that finally spotted her. "Oh, Ikaruga I want you to meet Mira!" said Natsu, a grin plastered on his face.

The same girl who was standing behind the bar was Mirajane Strauss aka The Demon. She was wearing a long red dress with pink ribbons on it, and a small part of her hair was collected with one rubber band that made her hair go up. Ikaruga recognized her immediately and began to worry about but smiled politely to her, hoping she wouldn't recognize her. "Nice to meet you Mira" she said.

The ex-S-Class Mage smiled kindly to her. "Nice to meet you too Ikaruga. Why don't you tell me about yourself!" she said.

The question surprised the former assassin "M-me?" She began to stutter a bit. "Wh-what am I supposed to say, that I'm an assassin? That I tried to eliminate Erza?" she thought in panic before she noticed her savior, Natsu, went to talk with a few of his friends, while another woman sat down by her.

"Oh! It is you. How are you feeling after what happened?" asked the same blonde haired girl that she identified immediately after the incident at the tower.

Ikaruga was now in an even worse spot than before, she could try to evade Mira's question in hopes that she still doesn't know what happened. But the blond cow was someone who saw her in the tower and was an even greater risk. But before she got a chance to answer, she heard a whistle noise behind her.

'sshhh!'

Her natural reflexes worked promptly and she turned in an instant and caught a transparent glass bottle that was flying at them from across the room. Her eyes moved to the place from which the attack came and she saw the same Natsu fighting the black-haired boy she identified from before.

"What did you call me, you idiot!" shouted the black haired boy who was missing his shirt for some reason in anger.

Natsu smile. "You heard me, you stripper!" he taunted.

The two returned to fight with each other and miraculously pulled the rest of the people around them to a bar brawl with many participants.

The only thing that Ikaruga could seen through the people and chairs that flew all over was the smiles of everyone. "They're having fun?" she said quietly.

"Of course they are, everyone is friends here!" Mira said with a big smile.

"I don't think it's true about those two.." The blonde said and pointed to the two in the middle.

Both girls stared at the pink-haired woman that moved her head from side to side to get away from wood chips and other bottles that continued to fly at the three of them. But even the patience of Ikaruga had an end and she finally turned around to the white-haired girl with a straight face. "Mira, I need a sword or something!" she said seriously.

Mira looked at her and moved her head slightly to the side with a cute little smile "Weapon?" she asked aloud and duck under the bar. After a moment she gave Ikaruga something and smiled at her.

"A knife?" asked Ikaruga and looked at the knife that Mira left in her hand, it was a metal food knife that wasn't sharp at all.

"Sorry, it's the only thing I could find", said Mira with a sorry smile.

The sword master moved away from the bar, "That's enough for me..." She said softly and began to get closer to the battle royale which took place a few feet from her. Her slow staps started to get faster until she disappeared from the eyes of everyone.

'Sooiish!''sooissst!'

After a few seconds Ikaruga appeared out of nowhere and started to go back to the bar and next to the two girls. There was silence in the room and everybody just stopped. Finally Ikaruga made it next to the blonde who looked amazed and confused.

"W-What did you?" she asked.

"Nothing..." Said the sword mistress as she put the knife on the bar.

"Gaaa..."

'Trad''Trad'

Sounds were heard from most of the people who were in the midst of a battle with each other, before they all fell to the floor except Natsu who was without a scratch.

"Oh, what happened to all of you? You give up?" said The dragon slayer who was standing in the middle of the room with his friends that got knocked out but were still fine. "So I guess I win! Hahaha!" he began to laugh out loud.

'Crash!'

A loud noise that made everyone jamp was heard. Natsu was still in the center of the room smashed beneath a huge fist coming out of nowhere and shook the room.

"That's enough Natsu! Be quiet for a moment." said a little old man that appeared from the second floor. The pink-haired saw the old man's little hand changed back from the giant and to its normal size. He turned his head to her. "A newcomer?" he asked and approached her after he jumped from the bar.

"M-Me?" she said confused.

"Yes master, Natsu brought her" said Mira with a little smile directed to the little man.

His eyes focused on the shape of the pink-haired lady and her body, she felt herself standing in front of a monster. "Should I try to escape?" she thought for a second before she felt something touching her butt. And turned her head just to see the same 'monster' behind her with a preverted smile.

Ikaruga turned quickly and slapped his hand away. "How dare you touch me!" she said angrily, and didn't care who or what he is.

"Oh!Oh!Oh!" he laughed aloud with a smile. "You're really feisty! So I guess if Natsu saved you, you're going to want to join?" he said at last.

"Eh?" she said. "Y-You want me to join?"


	2. Chapter 2: New teammate

Thanks to 'thatrandomguy42' that helped me with the translation and grammar of the chapter :).

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Ikaruga stood in silence for a few seconds in front of the master of the Guild, as her eyes threatened to pop out of their holes when she heard the words from the little man. "Y-you want me to join?" she questioned and began to fear that because of her action they will find out the truth about her.

She walked a few steps back, 'what am I supposed to do?. If I say yes then they will eventually find out who I really am, and if I say no...' She thought before she was arrested when she felt something struck her when she went back. Behind the pink-haired girl was a muscular wall that belonged to her pink-haired hero that look at her with a huge smile.

"That's a great idea!" said Natsu that appeared out of nowhere and made Ikaruga stop in her place. "So you're really as strong as I guested if the master want to have you with us!, it's going to be awesome!. So what do you say Ikaruga?" asked the pink-haired Natsu, with eyes flashing with excitement when he thought that Ikaruga will join them.

Ikaruga looked at gaze and the innocence look on his face as a smile appeared on her face as she began to play with her hair without noticing. "W-Well if you're dead set for me joining t-then I guess I have no choice but to join" she said embarrassed without thinking of the words that escaped from her mouth.

"Wow that's great! It's going to be awesome!" he said with a big smile full of teeth. "You heard her master, she said she agrees!" said the dragon slayer as he jumped for joy.

The master smiled. "It's good to hear that, but before she could join. There's a little something she needed to do" He said in a serious tone and eyes focused on her.

The pink-haired one already accepted her fate to join the Guild, she promised herself she will find out why she couldn't look at his face without feeling awkward. She approached a few steps beyond him and stood in front of the little master. "I'm ready!" she said without hesitation, she agreed immediately the moment she saw the joy of pink-haired Natsu and she didn't know why, but she was going to find out.

The master raised his hand and pointed to Ikaruga then moved his hand to the side and pointed to the bruised bodies of members of the Guild who were still on the stone floor and unconscious, "you need to clean all this mess" he said in a serious tone and pointed to ikaruga and Natsu.

"Ahh?!, why should I do anything?!" the pink-haired Natsu said angrily, and points to his Guild mates who were still on the ground, but too weak from the sudden attack.

While helping his Guild friends to recover with his flames Natsu woke his friends without any delay or remorse, Mira dragged Ikaruga to the room that was behind the bar and gave her her new mark.

...

The fire Mage and the sword mistress went around town after Ikaruga finished getting her mark from Mira. Ikaruga still felt the heat in her body that came from her new mark that was set in place of her old one, she thought about what Mira said to her when she gave her the mark.

The two kept going until they finally reached a small shop which was a very new looking, the two look at the large sign that was above the main entrance, 'best weapons of Magnolia' was written. Natsu grabbed her hand and began to pull her inside. The place was bigger than she expected and she frankly didn't like the style of the place at all. "What are we doing here Natsu?" she finally asked.

"Well, from what I have seen you are very good with blades. Just like someone else I know, so I thought it would be a good idea for you to have a new weapon!" said the pink-haired boy and finished with a smile.

In front of their eyes were a lot different weapons, from Spears and swords to armors and shields, and the pink-haired girl could see that all the different things in the shop were not of bad quality... for toys for children. She wasn't going to buy anything here and it was obvious in a moment, after all her beloved sword was irreplaceable, the power of her natural ability and the fact that she held the huge weapon for almost all her life made it so that any other one became second class. But Natsu had a point and she definitely agreed with him, she couldn't fight with her hands or the knife that Mira gave her. She had to get an alternate weapon, even if he wasn't as good as she wanted it to be.

"Oh! can I help you?" said a voice to the two.

They turn their heads at the sound of the voice and saw the man running the store, he was a young man with a gray suit and little bow on his neck and finely a black curly mustache on his face. The pink-haired Ikaruga looked at the man with eyes that did not trust him for a moment, if you could judge someone by appearance so she can be sure she won't trust him for a minute.

"Yes! we are looking for a sword!" said Natsu and walked towards the salesman who began playing with his mustache.

"Ah! if it's a sword then you have come to the right place. We sell the best swords Magnolia here!" said the salesman with a small chuckle. "Even the magicians of Fairy tail are getting their weapons here, even Erza Scarlet!" he finished with pride in his voice and a big smile.

Natsu looked at the man with a big smile as his eyes were twinkled with excitement, "Erza buy her swords here?! that's great! We will find you a great sword for you Ikaru..." he began to say before he saw the pink-haired girl's face that were different from her regular expression.

Ikaruga looked at the mustached man with rage that she did not felt for a long time, 'how dare he!' she thought before she could not hold herself anymore and just progressed quickly to the small desk which the seller stood behind. "You expect me to believe that the sword that destroyed Mugetsu-Ryu were in such shitty quality!" she said out loud, her threatening eyes were burning with rage.

"Y-y-you don't have to be angry, I-I can assure you that our swords are..." He said in a trembling voice barely keeping himself from losing consciousness and pee himself from fear.

"Quiet!" she said out loud as her eyes focused on him and caused him to choke immediately. She began to walk to one of the walls that were close to her and grabbed a knife that looked of very poor quality. "Let's see how good the quality is..." She said in a taunting way and hold the knife as if it was a two-handed sword and stood silent for a few seconds before she started to move.

'Soist!','soist!'

To the mustached man it was apparently that the angry pink-haired girl disappeared, "what th...She's gone?".

Natsu could see that she was moving so fast that he could barely follow her, 'she is faster than Erza!' he thought in surprise when he saw her movements. He could see she unloaded a lot of her anger on the swords and the different tools that were in the shop as her eyes twinkled in a wired color. What surprised him more than anything was the fact that he even managed to follow her, but he pushed the thought to another time when he noticed that she stopped.

Ikaruga finally stopped moving and finally arrested, her face was without expression and she just looked around and then to the knife in her hand.

The salesman who still did not understand what happend took the fact that she was still holding a knife as confirmation, "s-see as I told you our swords..." He started to say before she interrupted him.

"I have to agree with you about the quality of this knife" She paused while a smile appeared on her face. "But I can't say the same for the rest of the toys you have here..." As soon as she finished Natsu and the seller began to hear a strange sound.

'Reiinangg!','krashshh!'

The eyes of both were opened in astonishment when the swords and other tools were shattered to shiny pieces and didn't left any usable weapon in the store.

"W-w-w-what!?" said the salesman who looked at the devastation that the girl made in a few seconds while he tried to find his words.

Ikaruga approached the salesman who hasn't spoken a word and placed the small knife on the counter "you were right!" she said with a smile. "The quality is really something, I'm just looking for something more specific..., and I don't think you have something for me". She said with an innocent smile and turned her back to the amazed seller.

Natsu just looked at his new friend while she approached him with a smile on her face, she was about to hold his hand before she heard the man behind the counter.

"Where do you think you're going?!" he shouted aloud and forgot all his fear because of anger. "Do you think you could ruin my business and not pay for it!".

She could see where the whole thing may deteriorate, it usually wasn't something that matters to her or even intimidating her. But the fact that the pink-haired Natsu was next to her interrupted her for some reason, she didn't want him to see her as she was before. After a brief thought she moved to face her new company, "Natsu would you mind waiting for me outside for a moment?" she asked with a smile.

"But I don't think he's..." the dragonslayer began to say before he felt his pink-haired companion pushing him toward the door.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to talk to him", she finally got Natsu beyond the front door and turned to face the seller that received a red color on his face from rage.

The Mustache man still looked at her angrily and cried at her while she began to advance towards him, "I will see that they will throw you into the dungeon!. You and your boyfriend!" he continued while he's eyes threatened to pop out of their holes. And his anger grew even more as he saw the smile that appeared on her face, "what are you laughing at?!".

Despite his shouts the smile was still on her face, "it just seems funny that you call him that?" she said with a giggle in her voice. "So I guess you don't know who he is..." She said the last part in a whisper.

The seller started shouting again, "it doesn't matter who he is, I'm going to make you two pay!".

A big smile came on her face "so you never heard about Natsu Dragneel?" she finished and waited for his answer.

...

There was silence for a few seconds before the salesman's face became pale and he began to sweat, "N-N-Natsu D-Dragneel?..." He said in panic as all of his anger vanished and was replaced by fear. He knew very well the young boy, everybody knew him. He was one of the greatest fears of all business owners in the city and the obvious reason was the destruction he brought with him. He remembered the story he heard recently about a Port that the pink-haired Wizard destroyed by himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a Ikaruga who approached his face.

"Natsu is the last thing you will need to worry about..." she wisperd in his ear as he looked at her in a panic, "after Fairy tail will discover what you sold in their name, who knows what will happens". She watched him from the corner of her eye. "Not to mention the fact that you said that Erza herself is buying here, it'll be interesting to see what her reaction would be". She honestly really didn't like the fact that she had to use the name of red-haired girl, but at least she seems to be the thing that brock him.

Tears began to merge between the eyes of the seller that realized that his life and his business will be at risk if the gorgeous pink-haired decide to inform the red-haired Mage.

...

Natsu was outside the shop and just stared at the sky while he was lost in thought, the thought that kept the pink-haired were quite different from his normal ones. "Somehow I could see how she moved and what she did at that moment". He ran in his head what happened out there in the shop, but no matter how he felt about it. He could not understand what had changed in him, until he remembered the face of Ikaruga at the tower. "Mmm, could that be the reason?" he said and moved his head to the side in innocence.

"A reason for what?" questioned Ikaruga and made her way from the store and closer to the dragon could smell friend once exit from the store, and wasn't surprised by the question and just turned his head to her with a smile. "It's nothing, what happened in there?".

Ikaruga just smiled at him, "I found out that the weapons were too weak for me, I need a real weapon and not just something pretty to put on my wall". She said as it was the obvious as she started walking and Natsu followed her.

'They seemed pretty real to me...' he thought but decided not to voice his opinion with someone who reminded him of his red-haired Guild friend Erza. 'Seriously, what's up with women with swords?' he thought to himself, because after all, every woman he knows that uses a weapon of that type scares him to death. Ikaruga was not one of those, but she was very close after what he saw.

The two walked on as Ikaruga took the lead while Natsu gone back to his thoughts of the tower and tried to figure out what changed in him. 'So after Simon said jellal plans to sacrifice Erza...' just the thought of the blue-haired mage that made Erza cry made him mad again but he shook his head and focused. 'I kept moving to her direction and then I found Ikaruga...' he eyed the pink-haired girl that was in front of him and kept walking. 'I took her from there to Happy, the stripper and Lucy' a little chuckle came out of him as he remembered Gray's nickname that was very fitting for him. 'After I left her with them...' he was deep in thought before he felt he was stuck something.

Ikaruga finally stopped when she got to their next destination, "we're here!"

The two looked at the small structure that was alone in a desolate part of the city, it was very old with stones that look like they could crumble at any moment. White smoke has made its way from a chimney on the roof. They began to approach the entrance while Natsu increased his pace to be alongside Ikaruga, "where are we?" said Salamander.

The pink-haired girl pulled the same knife she used to annihilated all the weapons and tools that were in the previous shop, "this is where the knife came from" she said as she played with a small blade between her hands. "The seller said that the blacksmith that made it is here" she touched the wooden door and pushed it open.

The place was desolate and looked like a small and neglected workshop, in different parts of the room there were barrels filled with swords with a little dust on them. On the walls were long salves and on them swords in a variety of sizes and shapes. Natsu approached one of the barrels and pulled and random sword, "are you sure this is the place, looks pretty old" Natsu said while he examines the strange sword he was holding.

Ikaruga looked around as if looking for something, she looked on every weapon and every tool that was around. "Yes, this is definitely the place". She thought as finally something cahte her attention and she began to move to one of the tables, she raised a long blade that was coverd in dust. "An ōdachi..." She began to clean the long blade from the dust and looked at the shining metal.

"Can I help you?" said a Husky but older voice and made the two turn around, in-front the two was an old man. His body was full of muscles and he wore simple clothes with a black leather apron, his face was full of wrinkles with white beard.

Ikaruga began to walk closer to the older man and stood in front of him, "I believe this is of your making?" she asked and handed him the old knife that she borrowed from the earlier shop they visited.

After a short glance at the blade he looked to the two standing in front of him.

"Fairy Tail ah?" he finally asked. "The name is Andre, follow me..." He began to lead them into the store that was bigger than what they thought.

...

Natsu walked next to Ikaruga after she bought the sword she found, and held it tight to her body in her left hand. The dragon slayer could clearly see that she was very happy about her new purchase, but one thing still confused him until he decided to confront her about it. "Say, why are you holding the sword like that?" he would understand if it was connected to string on her back or sides, but to hold it all the time seemed a little strange.

She looked at him when she heard the question, "mmm..., now that I think about it, I would always hold Mugetsu-Ryu..." She clammed up, she recalled losing her beloved blade that was still in her mind. She finely answered him "I just prefer to hold her close to me, after all you don't know if someone will try to attack you out of nowhere!" she told him with a smile as she remembered all times people made an attempt at her life.

Natsu folded his hands and looked to the sky as he thought about her answer for a few seconds, and then turn it back to her. "So you're saying that something like this happens a lot to you?".

The pink-haired girl's eyes opened in terror for a second when she realized that she wasn't supposed to talk about her past and especially not next to Natsu. "N-no, not much but it doesn't hurt to be prepared" she said "but anyway Natsu, where are we going now?" she asked, hoping he would leave the matter alone.

"Back to the Guild! there's something we have to do!" he finished with a smile full of teeth.

...

The pink-haired Ikaruga went through the doors of her new Guild with Natsu at her side, there was no sign of the disturbance that occurred earlier that day. Only this time the beautiful pink-haired girl could see and hear the Guild members who spoke and looked at her with a great deal of interest.

"W-who is that beautiful girl?"

"I haven't seen her before, is she a new mamber?"

"I don't know, but I mast get her name!"

"Maybe she's a client?"

She started to get a headache from of all people she heard, she really hated when people began to talk about her no matter in what form. She has always been able to scare them if she shad a bit of their blood, but because of her situation, this option was no longer possible. Her eyes turned to the boy who was by her side and a smile appeared on her face as she came up with a fun idea.

Natsu who was next his new roommate and continued to proceed to the bar with his usual smile, his previous thoughts passed through his head and he still didn't get an answer. He was glad to see that Ikaruga has already begun to seem happier and could barely wait until she starts to get jobs. His last thought was interrupted when he felt something warm and soft that wrapped around his left arm and pulled him to it, he looked in confusion and saw that Ikaruga embraced his hand that was now between her big breasts with an innocent look on her face. "Hmmm? what's up Ikaruga?" he asked with a normal voice.

The pink-haired girl was surprised to see that what was causing all other men to stutter and behave differently had no effect at all on the pink-haired dragon slayer.

At the same time those in attendance look at the two gaping at the events they saw, because after all who could've known that the same Natsu will be with a beautiful and gorgeous woman like the pink ones who was next to him. The two finally came to one of the empty tables after Ikaruga pulled them as they sat next to each other. Those around them still continued to talk, as the two heard a voice behind them.

"Hey Natsu! Ikaruga!" said the same blonde girl Ikaruga identified as Lucy that set in-front of them.

He greeted her with a smile "Yo Lucy! so did we missed something here?". He asked curiously.

Lucy thought for a few seconds before she answered with a crooked smile, "except for the fact that they all recovered after the battle that took place not so long ago, everything is as usual..." She suddenly moved her head to closer to Natsu with a serious and desperate look. "But more importantly Natsu!, I need your help!. We need to go on a new job!" she said with a strange look.

The dragon slayer looked at her and listened for a few seconds before he said the word that frightens the blonde more than anything "your rent?"

The two watched as Lucy just plummeted to the table while tears fell from her eyes. And Natsu immediately began to laugh and calmed the blond before he rose from the table and walked toward the Bulletin Board to find a new job to help Lucy.

While the two had a conversation, Ikaruga was watching them and the conversation that took place between the two. It was something she didn't like. Finally, Natsu rose from the table and left the two girls alone.

"So Ikaruga right?" asked Lucy with a smile as she looked to the sword mage. "So what do you think about Magnolia? do you like it here?".

Ikaruga that had not expected a question stared at the blonde girl for a few seconds, "to be honest, this is one of the most colorful cities I visited so far. There are so many people that feel a bit stuffy, but I still like this place" she said.

"I know right!, I thought so too when I came here for the first time" Lucy noticed the blade that the pink-haired held in her hands. "So that's your new weapon? looks cool!" she finished with a smile.

The radiant smile of Lucy surprised Ikaruga that blinked a few times as she was thinking to herself that maybe the blonde girl is okay, "Yes, this is my new blade..."

"So how are your injuries after what happened in the tower?" asked the blonde girl from nowhere with a big smile.

'I wasn't wrong after all! She is trouble!' she thought and returned a smile while her mind came up with ways to get Lucy to 'forget' that she saw her in the tower.

"Hey, we've got a job!" said Natsu who came running and held a piece of paper in his hand.

"That's great Natsu! I knew that I could count on you!" said Lucy with a big smile. "So when do we go?"

A big smile appeared on his face, "we all leave tomorrow!"


	3. Chapter 3: First mission

"All of us?" asked Ikaruga with a confused look on her face as she tried to understand the meaning of the words. "We're going to work together?" she asked with her normal speaking voice but she was disappointed to hear that the first mission in her new Guild was not for her and Natsu alone.

"Ahh!, so Ikaruga will join us for this?" asked Lucy with a smile.

Natsu turned his head to her "no Lucy, you are joining us, this is her first mission and you are coming with us!" he replied with a smile full of teeth as he rile the blonde who was used to his dazzling smile.

"So Ikaruga this is going to be your first mission ah?, you don't need to worry me and Natsu will make sure everything goes smoothly and without any problems!" she said with a determined smile.

'You're already interrupting when your coming with us!' thought the sword swordmistress but didn't say a Word and just smiled.

"What's all the noise now you charcoal head?" asked someone shirtless that was full of scoring and cuts that coming toward them.

Ikaruga recognized him immediately as she identified Lucy and hoped he didn't mention the fact about herself.

"Ah!, Gary are you okay?" asked Lucy when she saw all the scratches and bruises on his body.

"I'm fine!, there's no way that someone like Natsu will hart me" he finished with a smile and folded his arms.

"What did you say you stripper!" roared Natsu and pressed his forehead to Gray.

"You heard me lizard head!" Grey called back and pushed his forehead to Natsu like its their new competition.

"Maybe your forgetting that I remained standing while you and the rest fell to the floor!" Natsu replied while both continued to slam each other with curses while the two girls looked at them.

'But none of you won!, it was Ikaruga that defeated everyone' thought Lucy, but dared not enter between them, knowing they will pull her to it if she said something, she moved her head and turned back to Ikaruga that looked at the two boys.

"It's always like this Lucy?" asked the pink-haired one and pointed to Natsu and Gary.

The blonde smiled at the question "Yes, it's always like that. Sometimes I don't know if they're good friends or enemies and its kind of confusing" she finished with clasped hands. "Anyway Natsu what about our mission?" asked Lucy and moved closer to the two.

Without even looking at her at all Natsu threw her the piece of paper with the details of the mission as she began to read it, it was a mission to catch and remove a bunch of thieves and robbers who rioted in parts of the city of the customer. 'Looks interesting, I can be cool going with Ikaruga and Natsu! thought Lucy with a malicious smile about the fact that she can take such a hard task and complete it without any problems.

The sword mistress looked at the blonde that giggled to herself as she read the details, "something wrong Lucy?".

"N-no!, but anyway Ikaruga are you still looking for an apartment or you're going to live in fairy hills?" asked the celestial spirit mage to try to pass the subject.

Ikaruga took a few seconds to think but didn't have any answer, a part of her expected and hoped to stay with Natsu in his quiet house that looked inviting and comfortable "I already have a place to live Lucy" she answered the blonde girl with a smile.

"Where?".

"With Natsu" She replied as for granted immediately.

"What!" was the cry of some of the mages who were around them and eavesdropped to their conversation right from the start and were surprised by the reaction of the pink-haired one.

Lucy of course was amazed to hear the answer of Ikaruga as her jaw opened and threatened to hurt the table "y-you said you already live with and Natsu?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"Yes, from the first day that I am in Magnolia which is actually today" she replied with a smile.

'Only today?!' thought Lucy and gasped as she tried to seize the fact that her pink-haired team member was living with the beautiful Ikaruga and she didn't even know it, but before she could say a word she heard the reactions of the people around them.

"Natsu is it really true you live with this beauty?!".

"Are you dating her?!".

"Who would have thought that 'he' could get someone like her".

"I know it's unreal!".

Everyone began to ask the dragon slayer and talked among themselves.

Ikaruga was silent and tried to calm herself and not make everyone lose consciousness again while Natsu tried to explain to his friends to the Guild.

"I don't know what what the deal is, she merely lives with me just like happy!" he said and watch everybody's reaction.

"It's not the same thing!" everyone cried aloud.

"Why not?" he replied innocently.

"You're such an idiot Natsu, they mean that because she is a girl it matters" said grey to the dragon slayer.

"Mmm..." Natsu folded his hands and thought for a few seconds. "She is my new roommate to the House!", he opened his eyes and said with a smile.

"It doesn't change anything!" answered everyone's back to the pink-haired that just ignore them and enjoyed the fact that Ikaruga have officially moved in with him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It's been a few hours since the three were leaving the agnolia behind them, they got on a train that took them to their destination and were sitting in a cell for four people. Lucy was siting next to Ikaruga as Natsu set on the seat in-front of the two girls . She just finised to show Ikaruga her keys with great pride in their quantity and importance. The fact that the blonde on her side could summone entities from another world to help her in battle was more interesting for the pink-haired only for he fact that Erza could use the same ability.

"Gaa..." the Voice of Natsu could be heard from his seat as he seemed defeated while his face changed to a pale expression.

"N-Natsu?, w-what happened to you?" asked the sword mistress and tried to reach to him before she felt the hand of Lucy on her shoulder.

"He's fine, he just can't be for something that moves without becoming ill", she said and saw the expression of Ikaruga, "honestly, I don't understand that either".

She remembered that her team member was supposed to fight Natsu and studied his weakness, 'he looks like he's in a lot of pain' she thought and eventually tried to think of a solution in order to help to ease his pain. She got up and went to Natsu's side. "Natsu come here" she said in a gentle voice and grabbed his head with both hands and gently pulled his head to her legs.

"Mmm..." Her touch seemed to really began to take the unpleasant feeling that passed through his body,a smile appeared on her face and she began to play with his hair as a cute smile appeared on his face while a little red was visible on her face 'it's nice'.

"Oh?" Lucy said with a wicked smile as she was looking at the two that were very close.

"I-I'm just trying to reduce his pain... That's all!" answered Ikaruga and moved her head to the window and tried to ignore the looks that Lucy has sent her.

"Just roommates ah?" thought the stelar Mage but let things continue to happen without saying a Word to her curiosity, but promised to herself that she will finds out what is really happening.

The rest of the ride was quiet and calm except for a few bumps here and there that caused the increased bad feeling of Narsu that was being treated by Ikaruga immediately, the three fell from the train station that was full of people. Lucy and Ikaruga dragged the dragon slayer from the train where they sat and exit it.

"I'm alive! he cried in joy stood and jumped to the air.

"He could be so childish, not to mention embarrassing" said Lucy and looked at the people around that were looking at him.

"Really?" asked Ikaruga with a smile. "I think it's cute!" she began to drag Lucy to the direction of Natsu that was walking a few feet in front of them.

"So how long have you been a member of fairy tail?" Ikaruga questioned Lucy.

"How long, let me think... I joined at first and Natsu pulled me out of a magician pretending to be Salamander use the name of fairy tail to trade in slaves and that was before-" she started to say before Ikaruga interrupted her.

"You're talking about a slave ship, and that they use magic to bring the slaves and then forcing them to work without any choice..." Ikaruga said.

"how did you-".

"I heard about this before, it's just sickening!" said Ikaruga angrily, she never liked things like that even if one of its team members was one of the people who did this.

"I know what you mean, but you don't have to worry!. Natsu himself saved all the people involved and send the impostor and his aides to jail, after he made them sorry they ever heard the name Slamandr!" Lucy finished with a smile, she recalled the first time she saw Natsu's power. "And after we ran away from the guards, he invited me to join the fairy tail" Lucy finished and looked at his back with a big smile.

'They have such a history' Ikaruga thought before something seemed weird "you said you guys ran off from the guards?" she asked as it was the one thing that seemed odd in Lucy's story.

"Well Natsu have a certain way of doing things, more like excessive. And he caused the destruction of three blocks and part of the port when the ship crashed on it" Lucy saw that Ikaruga stared at her confused. "But everything ended well, the master explained to everybody that we saved all the people who were on the ship!, so the cost of the damage was not so high..." she finished the last part with a sigh.

"I understand..." Said Ikaruga and glad to see what kind of person the dragon slayer was even though she could already tell.

"But other than that, you're really strong Ikaruga!. The way you made everyone fall on the floor in a second was just incredible!" said Lucy and began to do some movements with her hands like she was a warrior holding a sword.

Ikaruga giggled from the blonde's response, "it wasn't such a big deal Lucy".

"And by the way Ikaruga about what happened at the Tower..." Lucy began to say.

Ikaruga's face changed from the smile she wore to a look of discomfort while she was silent and thought how to respond.

"Look Ikaruga, if you don't want to talk about it that's fine, we all have things we don't want others to know about us, but just to let you know that now you're part of fairy tail you can trust us!. And if you're going to want to talk to someone, you can always come to me!" Lucy finished with an honest smile.

'Lucy' Ikaruga thought with a smile and nodded "you got it Lucy!, but that means you can count on me as well!".

Both girls smiled at each other.

"Hey you two!, let's move!" he cried to his two team members, they could see that he was at the entrance of a family restaurant.

'So that is that why you moved so fast...' Lucy thought in disappointment as she should have guessed it from the start.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After the three came out from the restaurant they went to the home of the client who was supposed to meet them, all three were full and smiling except for Lucy who had to pay for their meal.

'Honestly, how can someone like Natsu not carrying money on him?' she thought as this wasn't the first time she had to pay after she and her team went out to eat. 'This is probably a conspiracy against me!, they must do it because I'm so innocent!' she fell down dramatically and started mumbling something to herself.

"What is Lucy doing Natsu?" asked Ikaruga noticing the blonde that looked like she was in front of an audience.

"I don't know, she usually does this" he said scratching his head. "Well it doesn't matter, she is one of my friends and the people I care about after all!". A beautiful smile appeared on his face that made the pink-haired girl next him to blush.

'So Lucy is important to him, I wonder what he thinks about me' she thought and noticed Lucy who joined them after she got up off the ground and run to them.

"So we're on our way to the client right?" she asked and got a nod from Natsu. "So where are we going?".

Natsu held the map and examined it for a few seconds "I don't know!" he replied with a smile and not a care in the world.

"Huh?" said Lucy and Ikaruga simultaneously and arrested in their place.

"So you mean to tell me that we're going in a random direction?!" asked Lucy and began to strangle Natsu in a comically fashion.

Ikaruga giggled but was jealous in how they behaved with each other, she approached the two and took the map from Natsu "let me see", she scanned the map and looked at their surroundings, trying to figure out where they are.

"So you know where we are?" asked Lucy with hope and admiration to her new team member.

"From here!" she said with a straight face and began to lead the two.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The three finally arrived an hour and a half after the meeting time they were due to arrive, later Lucy claimed responsibility to lead them in the right direction rather than across town 'who would have thought that someone strong like her who can use great swords can't read a map and get lost so easily' Lucy thought with a chuckle. The three faced large gate that was made of iron, the gate began to open up by a man who was dressed in black who looks like a butler.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a kind voice.

Lucy moved forward and showed her sign "we are from fairy tail and are hare about your request".

The man smiled with joy "Ah!, so you didn't refused after all!. The master will be happy to hear that you made it!" he opened the gate and motioned them to follow.

The four went past a huge garden that was filled with flowers and trees everywhere and caused it to look like a forest more then a garden and after a few minutes they all walked to a large fountain that stood in front of a large estate that was completely white. The place looked peaceful with birds that were in the fountain and other servants that cleaned the garden.

"Come in!" said the servant and led them into the structure.

The inside of the mansion was entirely new and almost all things were made of wood, Natsu and his team went to the second floor and stood in front of white wooden doors.

The servant opened the door and came in first, followed by the three.

"Master, the Wizards from fairy tail are hare!" he said with a smile to his master.

"Ahh, I'm so glad you could make it after all, I thought that something happened or you changed your mind" said the Lord of the Manor and blessed them hallo.

The Lord of the manor was a man who looked pretty young and handsome with blonde hair and bright Brown eyes, he was dressed in a black suit and a wooden stick that was next to him. "I'm so glad you could make it!, I'm Oscar Austria!. Let's sit down!" he introduced himself and offered to the three a large Chair that seemed very comfortable for them to sit, Ikaruga and Lucy set down on the couch while Natsu stood behind them.

"Nice to meet you Oscar, I'm Lucy and those are my Guild-mats Natsu and Ikaruga!".

"I will immediately bring something sir" said the servant and waited for the approval of Oscar.

"Thank you Robert" said Oscar with a smile and turned back to the three mages. "So I guess I souled get directly to it, in the region near the city, there were reports of a group of thieves who stole from the city and rioted next houses and harassed people on a regular basis and I'm afraid they will start much more serious things if they are not stopped, I want you to stop them before things could become worse" he ended with a serious and worried look.

"Is that everything?, so it would be easy!" replied the dragon slayer with a smile.

"So I can tell you are one of the people who are responsible for city?" asked Ikaruga and got confused look from Oscar.

"No, I'm just a citizen who wants to ensure that his city will be safe", he said and surprised the two girls.

"Knock, knock"

A knock came from the door which made Oscar to move his eyes to the door "enter" he said.

Robert came in with a little cart that was filled with cakes, cookies and tea "please have some" said the servant and stood next to the cart to serve them if they want.

"So you posted the job instead of the authorities?" asked Ikaruga surprised.

"It is" Oscar said and took a tea cap that Robert handed him "it seems that the authorities do not care about the matter for specific reasons and that's why I approached your Guild".

The two mages looked in surprise at Oscars with a smile while Natsu was trying to pick with which cake to start.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After they finished gatting the rest of the details of their mission, the three went after Lucy led them over to the areas where the criminals were last seen. "So what do you think about Oscar Ikaruga?" asked Lucy the sword-mistress who walked next to her.

"He looks like a noble who wants to keep the peace, but I had a feeling that he didn't tell us all the details" the pink-haired responded with clasped hands.

"Really?" said Natsu and tilted his head in an innocent fashion "I thought he seemed quite reliable".

...

After searching the city for information on criminals, they received some information from several people who told them that the group they search was in a desolate area of forest where they had a small camp outside the city. The three wizards moved as Natsu could smell something in the area.

"We're close" He said after he smelled the area again and guided his team deep into the forest through trees and shrubs.

Natsu sign to his crew to stop as he sniffed the air again, "beyond the trees here" he said quietly.

Ikaruga moved her hand to her new sword beside her body and made herself ready for her first real battle since her encounter with Erza. Finally Lucy had prepared herself to retrieve her keys according to the situation.

Natsu was the first one who threw himself into the area with a smile full of teeth and ready to fight.

"W-what?!"

"What are you doing here?"

"He almost gave me a heart attack!"

Natsu spotted a pretty large group of people of various ages, ten of them are sitting around the campfire while the rest around were drinking.

"Who are you boy?, did get lost?" asked one drunk as he sat on the floor with a bottle that was almost empty "you better run back home if you know what's good for you!".

Natsu could smell the stench and just plugged his nose.

"Your the guys that have done trouble in town lately.

"And who are you?!, they send you to interrupt us!" said the drunk who tried to attack Natsu who just grabbed his fist that was weak and simply turned and knocked him to the floor.

"Y-you bastard!, catch him and teach him a lesson!" shouted one of the men who drew his short sword and called for an attack.

The first three started running to kill the dragon slayer who stood beside the body of the drank who tried to attack him before, Natsu fists began to burn as a big smile appeared on his face, "I'm burning up!" he said, and launched himself into the three.

On the other side of the fight Ikaruga and Lucy were surrounded from all sides by goons who decided to prey on the better prize that was two beautiful girls. Lucy pulled one of her keys and summoned Taurus who immediately stood between her and the attackers and swore that he would protect her 'assets' in spite of her resistance and red face.

Ikaruga herself was surrounded by far more criminals than her two new members, they looked at her from all sides and began to plan what to do with the beauty in-front of them.

"Ew..." she saw that look in the past, it was normal to have looks like that in most of the places she visited, but this time she could and planed on making them bleed.

"Listen baby, put that sword down so that we can talk and come to an agreement, so we're all going to get what we want!" one of the criminals said and his friends started to laugh out loud and get close to her as a few individuals started running to her with one goal in mind.

'Slisht!, slisht!'

They were arrested when they saw their friends falling to the ground with tears in their clothes and on their bodies.

"How rude!, that's no way to treat a lady" she said Ikaruga with her normal stance while her hand was a few inches from her sword. "So it looks like I will have to punish you!" an evil smile appeared on her face.

"What did you say?!"

"Get her!, we will show her not to mass with us!".

The angry criminals Shouted and decided to pounce on her all at the same time and take her out quickly.

The pink-haired grabbed the sword and her new position to try it for the first time 'Yasha Senkū' she murmured while quickly flashing lights flying around and send the criminals flying before they even got close to her. Most of them were filled with blood oozing from cuts while they tried to process what happened and why they can't move.

'Clap, Clap'

The pink-haired could hear the sound of someone clapping slowly and approached her.

"Very impressive, they were unable to even get close to you!" said the voice that Ikaruga did not know.

The man who went to her was a tall and thin man that was dressed completely in Golden Armor that seemed heavy and very expensive, he held in his hands two shotels that looked sharp and like they can penetrate armor without any difficulty. He took off his helmet and revealed a handsome face with short and dirty blond hair. "You don't look like an amateur, what's your name?" he asked her with a smile at.

"Ikaruga of fairy tail" she replied without any thought, ready for an attack.

He raised his hands to show he was not going to attack you "Ikaruga?, I didn't heard someone that was so strong and beautiful like you are in fairy tail" he finished with a winning and flattering smile.

'another one who will try to get me to lower my guard with compliments' she thought angrily. She was already used to people like him. "And who are you?' she asked.

"Me?, I'm lautrec!. And I'm the leader of the gang you see in front of you!" he said and introduced himself proudly.

At that moment he teleported himself to her with a speed that she did not expected of him and raised one of his shotels to her face, a crazed look in his eyes.

'Kling!'

She was able to use the tip of her sword to stop the curved weapon from hitting her head, 'he is faster than I thought!' she thought to herself but was expecting an attack and could have prevented it.

"Oh, please forgive me. I just wanted to see how strong you are before I will ask you to work with me!" he said with a smile but still tried to break her sword.

"Really?" she lifted an eyebrow and held her sword in one hand and prevented him from killing her, "it seems to me that you want to take me out more than anything else?" she replied.

"Thanks for the offer but I refuse!" she cried and sent her sword to cut him.

'Whoosh!'

The pink-haired did not understand what happened, one second the Golden Knight was in front of her and the next he was gone completely.

"Are you looking for something?" asked the sweet voice of Lautrec who was behind her.

Ikaruga turned in a second and jumped back just in time to see one of the shotels that almost hit her 'w-what?!, since when he could move like this?' she thought as she didn't expect someone who wears such a heavy armor can move that fast. She wasn't a stranger to that kind of speed, the surprise was what almost cost her her life.

'Shit!' muttered the Golden Knight for his chance that came and went. "You're faster than I expected, I'm impressed!" he replied with a smile to rile up the sword-mistress, he began to run her over and began to send his two shotels from different directions and tried to catch her off guard with his attack.

She slipped from his attacks without any difficulty, 'what's going on here, when I was trying to hit him he moved very quickly but when he's attacking me he is a lot slower' the thing was very strange for her, but it gave her a chance to come out unscathed from the conflict between them. But it was on the condition that he wouldn't surprise her again. She tried to send her blade forward only to see him disappear completely once again and moved the blade behind her in order to stop him from taking her out.

She pulled away from him with a few steps and stood in her place with her sword that was overhand to defend herself and to keep him away from her, "you're pretty elusive for someone who seems so heavy".

He began to play with one of his shotel in his hands as his face looked pretty pissed "not bad yourself, I'm looking forward to playing with your body" he said simply, "but you don't have to worry... It might take me a little longer but I will cut that sword of yours and get to that soft flesh".

'He's going to break my sword?!' she thought with horror and began to walk back away, quick steps backward while defending herself from attacks arriving as speedy and powerful strike.

"Someone is starting to panic?" his laughing tone was sounding in her ear, but there was nothing else she could do except stay away from him and block his attacks attempting to destroy her only means of Defense.

'It's not good, if it continues like this...' she began to think she looked on her new blade that began to look weaker be the minute.

"Karyu no hoko!" was the cry of the dragon slayer that was far from them. The pink-haired could see a pillar of fire that threatened to burn the sky and everything else that was in his way.

"What are they're doing there, I told them to kill him!" said lautrec with an angry tone as he looked at the fire's location. "I guess I will have to finish the job myself when I finish with her" he mumbled the last part to himself but strong enough for her to hear.

...

"What did you say?" she asked in a slightly hollow voice as her long hair covered her face.

The Golden Knight shifts his gaze from the fire and back to her "you sound surprised, when I kill you I would need to go for your friends as well!", an evil smile appeared on his face and he put both his shotel on his chest. "It also means that I have to finish our first date faster than I thought!". The shotels began to glow bright blue as he mumbled something.

Ikaruga stood in place and did not move despite the threat that got bigger by the minute.

"I hope you sayed your goodbyes!, now die!" he shouted and threw himself as both the shotel were behind his back while he approached her within a few seconds "Ahh!" he used his momentum and sent his two blades from both ends at the pink-haired that haven't moved.

'Krring!''Ssplisst!'

There was the sound of metal that broke with the sound of something wet that torn with the sound of sick blood that spilled on the floor.

...

...

A big smile appeared on Lautrec's face, he felt that he had hit her hard, 'I guess that's the end of her story'.

"What are you smiling at?".

The sudden question caused him to turn away and look at the person who was standing a few feet away from him. "H-h-how did you?" he began to ask as he saw Ikaruga that stood still in one piece and with her sword that wasn't broken, "y-you are you supposed to be dead!, I got you!" he screamed as his face showed anger.

"I think you're confusing something" Ikaruga began to tell and turned her back to him.

"What are you talking about gaa!" the Knight began to say before blood began to fill his mouth and he began to cough uncontrollably, pain pumped in his chest and he felt something burning across his thick armor. 'It's impossible!' he thought with horror as he began to feel his power slipping away as he dropped his shotel that were broken into pieces before they hit the ground. He couldn't believe what happened in a few seconds "y-you, you!" he cried and with the rest of his forces and all the energy he got from his anger he began to run toward the pink-haired ones that turned to him slowly, "man..." She murmured before he fell a few feet in front of her "I don't have time to take you out, so just stay there the sword-mistress returned her sword gently into her position so to not to cause more damage than it already had.

"So you're just going to leave me like this?" he asked with coughs and as he turned his head to the sky. He received no answer from her and just stared into the sky with a tired face 'that was fun!' he thought before his powers left him and he was unconscious.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Natsu was sitting on a branch of a tall tree and looked at the damage he inflicted with a smile, proud and impressed in the area around him as there were many of the criminals who tried to defeat him and who have learned the hard way why they souled not mess with a dragon slayer. Many trees around were burnt with a lot of smoke. He wasn't going to use so much force and it was something that surprised him.

"Hey Natsu! called Lucy that was accompanied by cancer and taurus.

"Oh Lucy, how did it go?" said Natsu excitedly and leaped from the tree.

"It was easy with my spirits!" she said with a big smile and made a peace sign with her hand.

"Moo!, I will protect Lucy's breasts!" he roared and tried to move closer to her, as she looked at him in disappointment and took out her two keys.

Natsu could smell his pink-haired friend that progress toward them. "Ikaruga I'm so glad you're okay, I was worried when they separate us!" said Lucy.

"I'm fine Lucy don't have to wo-".

"Moo!" cried taurus when he saw Ikaruga and her perfect form, "I never thought I would see someone more blooms then Lucy!, mo!" hearts appeared in the bull's eyes and he began to move to Ikaruga with his hands sent her.

'Sliisst!'

The pink-haired moved her sword that threatened to cut off the horns of the bull "you better think twice before you try to come near me cow!" she said and caused the bull to move backward.

"Gate of the bull close!" said the stellar Mage and sent her spirit back to his world. 'He is so disappointing...' Lucy thought and looked at her new team-mate that returned the sword to her place "I am sorry ikroga!".

"It's ok Lucy I can forgive this time, but I don't guarantee that he will remain intact if he touches me" she replied with a smile.

"I-I'll tell him".

"So we're all fine, excellent!. Now we just have to go back to Boscr and get our reward" said dragon slayer.

"I think you mean Oscar..." said Lucy while Ikaruga went with Natsu with a slight giggle.


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings

"Well that was a very easy mission!" said Lucy that was sitting opposite of Ikaruga.

The three wizards that have finished their job were sitting on the train after they returned from the estate of Oscar to let him know about the success of the mission and get their prize, Oscar was happy and not even cared that Natsu forget his name. They received the award with a little bonus for the Knight that Ikaruga fought against who was wanted with a small prize on his head, the three went out of the mansion and directly to the train that was just leaving. As with the previous ride Lucy sat on one side and Ikaruga sat on the other with Natsu on her legs who was relieved of his illness while he was close to the pink-haired one who was more than happy to help and ease the suffering of her rescuer.

"So Ikaruga, what do you think of your first mission?" asked the staler Mage.

Ikaruga still played with Natsu's hair and looked at Lucy with a smile "it wasn't like my other mission, it was much nicer than I thought!".

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself... wait, you had other missions before?" Lucy questioned as she heard her friend's answer.

'You fool! your not supposed to talk about the past!' Ikaruga thought to herself as she unveiled in some of her past her new friend. "W-well I have some previous experience just like everybody!" she tried to say with a smile and moved past the subject before she felt something moving on her legs.

"Mmm..." murmured Natsu and moved closer until he was inches away from her belly trying to find a warmer and a more comfortable position.

"Ahh!?" Ikaruga was in quite a shock as she felt his head that was near her until he's breath washed on her stomach over her clothes, causing her body to shiver slightly.

Lucy's eyes caught the sword-mistress's reaction and smiled a malicious smile. "So Ikaruga, what do you think about Natsu?" asked Lucy that decided to find out about something more juicy.

"W-what do I think about Natsu?, why do you want to know L-Lucy?" replied the pink-haired one with her voice shaking.

Lucy crossed her hands and looked to Ikaruga's red face that stopped to pet and play with the hair of a dragon slayer. "You two look very close right now, so I thought there might be something..." Lucy stressed.

"W-why do you think that?" Ikaruga tried to stay calm despite the fact that Natsu was very close to her moved from time to time.

"Well there's the fact that you live together according to what you said, and now you look like a couple" Lucy said and pointed to the two.

"Y-you're just imagining things, Natsu is just my roommate Lucy" she replied back want started to pat Natsu's head after she calmed down a bit.

"You know you're blushing right?" answered back the stellar mage with a naughty smile.

"Are you telling me that if there was someone on your legs you wouldn't be embarrassed?" asked the sword-mistress with a raised eyebrow and studied the response of the blonde who was in front of her, despite the appearance of the pink-haired one she wasn't someone who was ever interested in the opposite sex, except of course for Natsu.

'If Natsu was on my legs?' began to think Lucy before her face began to turn red and the thought of her and Natsu as a couple sitting under a tree and his head on her legs, "w-well I guess you're right, sorry about the strange question".

"It's ok, I will agree with you that it looks like that so it's not surprising you thought that way".

Lucy smiled and breathed a sigh of relief in response to the sword-mistress's answer and turned her head back to the window slightly embarrassed for still thinking about herself and Natsu.

A few minutes passed in silence until Ikaruga decided to break the silence and to pass the time with a pleasant conversation with the blond.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Natsu, Ikaruga and Lucy finally came back to Magnolia after traveling several hours that were pretty quiet apart from discussions between the two girls.

The first off the train was Natsu with the help of Ikaruga, ones the pink-haired boy came down he hit with his knees on the ground "I'm not going to get on a train again in my life!" he promised to himself out loud causing Lucy to snicker.

"Isn't that what you always say Natsu?" in the whole time that she knew the dragon slayer no matter what he was saying he always come back for transport because of a mission.

The dragon slayer looked at her with a serious face "this time I mean it!".

"Okay okay if you say so, anyway I will return to the Guild to inform Mira that we finished the job. So I will see you two later!" waved Lucy to the two and began to walk back to her apartment to get herself clean from the mission and then go to the Guild and left the two members of her new team alone.

Natsu who already started to stretch and return to himself looked at the direction that Lucy disappeared to and watched Ikaruga who was standing next to him. "So Ikaruga what do you say we eat somewhere before we get home?" he asked and rubbed his belly to show that he's hungry.

A giggle came from the sword-mistress "your still hungry?, I thought you ate enough before we left the customer's estate".

"That was just something for the road! and besides, its on my so fine!" he finished with a smile full of teeth.

Ikaruga returned the smile "if someone should pay it will be me Natsu, after I defeated that golden knight" she said proudly.

"I know!, I'm so jealous of you!" he said holding his hands behind his head with angry face. "I was against some of his goons who weren't strong at all and you get to fight their boss" He said like a child that did not receive the gift he wanted. But his expression didn't stick around too much when his new teammate grabbed his arm and began to pull him away.

"I promise I will let you fight the strongest one next time we go OK?" she promised and finally they moved to get something to eat before heading back to fairy tail.

Ikaruga and Natsu were sitting on a bench next to each other, on the dragon slayer's face was a big smile and he rubbed his stomach. On the other hand Ikaruga also was full but ate much less than him.

"Thank you for the invitation Ikaruga, that hit the spot!" his smile vanished when he remembered something. "I wanted to ask you Ikaruga how do you feel about your first mission with us?, and more importantly, how was your battle?".

"To tell you the truth, Lucy already asked this but you probably didn't hear because you were asleep for the entire ride" she noted with a smile. "My fight was fine except the one I fought was really slippery!, he was not particularly strong but still a worthy opponent that you should watch out for".

"Now I really think I should had fought him, I am the team leader after all!" he cried out loud and pointed to himself with his thumb.

"The leader of the team?, you?" she asked with a confused look. In the past she was the leader of her team because she was the most powerful one.

"Of course!, I'm the leader of the team and after me there is Lucy, Gray and Erza!" in a second Natsu started to feel pressure in the air and saw the look of anger on Ikaruga's face. "Uh, what happened Ikaruga?".

Ikaruga shaked her head from side to side and smiled to the pink-haired boy who looked confused, "it's nothing Natsu, I just thought it would be nice if we make our own team!" she tried to give an excuse so he wouldn't questioned her anymore but was surprised as a big smile appeared on his face.

Natsu's face changed into a big smile "Ikaruga what would you say if I would suggest we create a new team?" he asked her and made her look at him with a stunned look.

"W-what?, you want that w-we-" she stuttered a little as he cut her off.

"Yeah! when we were with Lucy I thought we dealt with the situation really well!" the dragon slayer's smile grew up in that moment as if he's got good idea, "we need to have happy join as well! that would be great!".

'Happy? who is happy?' thought the sword-mistress while she listened to the excitement in his voice and began to wonder who was the one who caused Natsu to get so excited. 'Maybe it's someone I haven't met yet from the guild?' she thought to herself before a certain though creeped to her mind, 'perhaps this Happy is a girl...'. The thought made her heart beat faster and she began to panic without really knowing why. "N-natsu?, who is Happy?" she asked with a trembling voice, afraid to know the answer.

"Happy lives with me in my house ever since I can remember!".

'So it really is another girl! and she lives with him before me?!' the horror she felt made her white skin look much more pale.

"Ikaruga you ok?, you look a little sick" said the dragon slayer that didn't see his friend's face like that, except the time he found her in a tower. 'How did she get to the tower and those injuries anyway?' it was a question he didn't asked her from the time she woke up, the pink-haired boy was not someone who gets into the small details, but something in the pink-haired girl made him curious.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Natsu and Ikaruga were moving to their house after Ikaruga heard about Natsu's 'roommate'. She was sure that she could handle her without any trouble, or it may have to a 'talk' with this Happy.

The couple arrived after a short walk from town, back to the home they shared. The first was Natsu that sniffed the air and smiled.

Ikaruga went inside after him and tried to find out where exactly is this 'Happy' was. Her eyes moved from side to side of the room while she went and followed him to the kitchen. "Someone is here" she said weakly, but strong enough so that the dragon slayer can hear.

"It's probably Happy. Hey Happy!, Where are you?" he said, calling throughout the house before the two could hear something that moved in one of the rooms.

'She's in the bedroom!' thought Ikaruga and ran quickly into the room to meet her rival, she arrived a few seconds later and saw something that was beneath the bed sheets 'so your here!' she pulled the blanket.

"Uh?, Natsu?" said someone who was lying on the bed.

To the eyes of the pink-haired one was a small blue cat that slept on the bed and awoke when she lifted the blanket from him. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked around only to see Ikaruga.

"Where's Natsu?" the cat said and wiped his eyes a little.

The cat looked at Ikaruga, he was all blue but his belly and his tail that were white, his little round ears were droopy and showed that he's tired. On his back was a little green bandanna that was tied around his neck. The little creature's eyes landed on Ikaruga's hair and he jumped up from the bed and started to cry.

Ikaruga grabbed him out of reflex and drooped her sword to the floor while the little creature grabbed her shirt tightly and mumbled something.

"What happened?!" asked Natsu that came in to the room and looked at the situation, he began to relax as he saw his furry friend that wept and embraced Ikaruga "what is it?, why are you crying?" he asked with a soft voice and smile.

"Natsu? Natsu!" the little creature said and lunged into the dragon slayer that hugged him in response.

'D-Did the cat just talked?' the thought crossed Ikaruga's head before she headed to Natsu. "Natsu who's this?".

The pink-haired boy looked at her with a big smile "Ikaruga this is our roommate Happy!" he introduced the cat that still wept at his chest.

"I thought you left me here alone... I was afraid that I wouldn't see you anymore..." the cat kept crying into Natsu's shirt.

"I will never leave you alone Happy, I was on a job with Lucy and Ikaruga and you wern't at the Guild" he replied.

It's been a few minutes as Natsu continued to pet his little friend's back until he calmed down and finally remembered that Ikaruga was still watching them, "Oh, you remember Ikaruga that we found in the tower right Happy?" said Natsu and turned his blue friend to his Ikaruga.

Ikaruga just stood and stared at them with eyes open, 's-so that's Happy... and I thought it was a girl. I'm so stupid so why do I feel such relief?' she thought to herself, but still didn't respond to the dragon slayer. "N-nice to meet you Happy" she felt a little strange to speak and introduce herself to a cat that could speak but ignored the issue at least for the time being.

"Do you feel okay now?, when Natsu find you you looked in a lot of pain, you all right now?" he asked cutely and looked at her with big eyes.

'He's so cute!, I can't believe I wanted to hurt him!' she thought and brought a smile to the little cat. "I'm fine!, Natsu pulled me away and I'm still alive!" she replied with a smile almost red.

"By the way Happy, where did you've gone to? you weren't at home or the Guild" Natsu asked his little friend.

Happy jumped from the hands of Natsu and to the floor "aye! I was at Lucy's House!" answered the cat.

"At Lucy's place?" asked the two magicians.

"Aye!, I left her a present in one of her closets!" he replied happily with cute smile.

"What kind of gift exactly?" asked Ikaruga while Natsu just laughed out loud.

"I can imagine what kind of 'present'" Natsu's laughter stopped and he finally slumped on his bed.

"Ahh... it's good to be home!. Mmm?" he started to say before the sword-mistress looked at him with eyes that avoided looking at him but failed. "What happened Ikaruga?" it had seemed that something was on her mind but she just smiled at him.

"Its nothing Natsu, I'll just go to prepare our dinner" the sword Mage and left the room leaving the fire Mage and his cat alone.

"What happened to her?" asked Happy and began to float in the air next to Natsu.

The dragon slayer's gaze fell to the floor and he picked up her sword. "Mmm?" he raised the sword and started to check it.

Standing in the kitchen Ikaruga cut vegetables for their dinner, she planned to make something that would take several hours to cook and be ready when they come back from the guild. Although she was in the middle of preparation while her hands worked hard, her thoughts refused to let her rest.

'What should I do?, I keep on delaying the inevitable and tell him the truth about me...' these thoughts kept her while she were in her first assignment with Natsu and Lucy. She felt bad that she hide the truth about herself and especially after he saved her life and gave her a place to live and a new life. "Maybe I will tell him?".

"Say what?" said Natsu that came from behind Ikaruga and surprised her.

The sword-mistress jumped when she heard his voice and dropped the knife she had only for Natsu to caught it and placed it on the table, "you sure you okay Ikaruga?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I-I'm fine Natsu, but you can't sneak up on me when I'm preparing food its dangerous!" she started to scold him, she was glad she had not struck him out of reflex. "A-anyway if your hungry it will take some time.." she began to say and noticed he was very close to her.

"No, I'm not hungry but I'm going to do some things and I will meet you and Happy at the Guild okay?" he said with a smile and without waiting for a reply moved to the door.

"W-wait Natsu I have to-" she started to say but not fast enough as he already walked out of the House and closed the door after himself.

The pink-haired one was left alone in the kitchen and watched the door closed, she sighed and returned to her cooking before she saw in the corner of her eye Happy flying towards her. 'Why am I not surprised?' she thought to herself and returned to her preparations as the cat began to float around her as if looking for something.

"You're making dinner?" he asked as he looked at the pot with the meat and ingredients.

"Yes it will be ready in a few hours" she could see his disappointment before she smiled. "But I can make you steamed fish if you want?" she asked, as he immediately he approached her.

He looked at her with eyes flashing "steamed fish?, I don't know what that is but it sounds delicious!" he replied with drool from the side of his mouth.

"It's very good but it's going to take me a few minutes, so you can wait a little?" she asked and got a nod with a smile from Happy.

She pulled some fish from the fridge and cleaned them before she began to roast them and within a few minutes the flying cat's food was ready to his joy. After she finished with Happy's food he ate the fish she made him while she continued to work on her and Natsu's dinner.

Since than it's been a few hours and still no Natsu, the pink-haired Mage started to worry but Happy reassured her when he told her that it's usually like that and Natsu is at the Guild.

"Maybe we should go to the Guild and see if Natsu is there and to check what about our reward" she asked herself out loud.

"Aye!, let's go take our prize!" replied the cat that was tired and floated in the air onto her shoulder and rested there.

"You're tired, happy?" she asked, even by the voice and the way he float she could tell he was tired or sleepy. She began to stroke his head emphatically "what do you say we go and find Natsu?" she asked in a quiet voice and received a nod from him while he began to relax on her shoulder with his tail that was around her neck.

The two came out of the House and started to go to town, or more accurately to the Guild. The city was quiet with a cool breeze that blew around town, luckily for the pink-haired girl the cold didn't bother her especially with Happy on her neck that warmed her. There weren't many people who roamed this time except for a few couples who went next to the other and held hands.

"It looks nice..." Ikaruga murmured to herself as she saw all the couples who were hanging around together.

"You like him!" cried Happy loudly, causing the sword-mistress to jump.

"I-I don't like N-Natsu! I don't know w-what you're talking about Happy" she started to say before she noticed the cat was still sleeping and talked in his sleep.

She giggled and patted him again "what are you mumbling".

"Lucy, you like Natsu!" he exclaimed and went back to Mumbles something incomprehensible.

She knew that he was just mumbling nonsense again but she couldn't help worrying about if her new friend Lucy really likes the dragon slayer, not that she care!.

She pushed the thought from her head as she and Happy came finally to the Guild that was just as usual full of people, her eyes passed on every Wizard, but she couldn't find the pink-haired boy. What she could see and feel was the looks from her Guild mats.

"Ikaruga!" it was the voice of someone that the pink-haired identified immediately.

It was Mira that as usual was the waitress at the bar, she approached the new addition to their Guild.

"Good evening Ikaruga!, you've come to collect your reward?" she asked with a sweet voice and a big smile.

"Good evening Mira, I just came to see if Natsu's here, he left the House after we got back and I haven't seen him since" the sword-mistress replied back.

"Mmm... no, I didn't see him at all today except for this morning before you all left" she answered.

"I see...".

"I see you've met Happy!" said the Take Over Mage when she saw the blue cat that was still on Ikaruga's neck.

"Yes, I met him after we returned from the mission".

"If we're talking about that I heard from the client and Lucy on your success with the Raiders and their leader that was quite popular!" said Mira while returning to the bar with Ikaruga that walked behind her.

"It wasn't so bad as they said, but he was very evasive" said someone who approached to the two girls.

"Good evening Lucy!" welcomed Mira her blonde friend that set on a single bar chair.

"I'm so tired... I thought I could take a shower and rest after the mission but had so much work..." the staler Mage said and placed her head on the bar.

"What kind of work?" asked Ikaruga that sat besides the blonde.

"Ohh... I don't know how but when I got home it had a strange smell that came out of my room and from my-" Lucy didn't get to finish before ahe saw Happy on the neck of Ikaruga.

"Good morning!" he said with a smile and stood up "ah! Lucy did you liked the gift that I left you?" he asked the blonde.

Lucy took a few seconds before she picked up on his question while her face changed to one of rage and she began to strangle the little cat.

"I knew it! it was you!" she shaked him comically. "I thought to myself who was that hide fish inside my drawers, you know how much laundry I had to do to get the smell of fish off my underwear!?" she asked furiously and continued to shake him continuously.

Mira began to laugh while Ikaruga tried to save Happy and calm the angry blonde.

The Mages that were around laughed from the scene in front of them.

"What are you all laughing about?" asked someone who just entered the Guild.

Mira was the first to noticed and greeted her with a smile "ah!, Erza welcome back!".

Ikaruga turned her head slowly as she heard the name of the one that destroyed her beloved sword and almost killed her as her blood began to boil. In-front of her eyes was the same red-haired Mage.

Their eyes met and locked on one another.

Erza noticed the girl's angry gaze and pink hair that she recognized but was not sure where from 'do I know her?' she thought to herself and noticed some things that seemed very familiar to her. 'Pink hair with two moles below each eye...', and the main thing was that the long katana that she held.

"That's right, Erza this is Ikaruga! she joined us today!" said Mira happily.

Erza didn't wait a second and lanced herself from the entrance doors and to Ikaruga that just pulled out her sword and advanced for an attack.


	5. Chapter 5: Erza vs Ikaruga

Both Mages with their weapons charge to each other with intent to kill.

The other people in the Guild began moving rapidly backwards and let both girls the space they need and prayed not to get between the two that ignored everyone.

Erza equipped her sword with her usual Heart Kreuz armor while her face changed to one of anger "you!. What are you doing here?! you're supposed to be dead!" she muttered through her teeth and tried to push the pink-haired and her sword back.

"If you thought you were going to finish me completely your horribly wrong!" Ikaruga spat back while her sword began to glow red 'Garuda Flame!' a wave of fire shoved Erza back a few meters before she blew the fire wave aside with her sword. 'It's not good, I'm still not as strong as I was when I fought her the first time, not to mention the fact that my blade could barely hold in my last fight' her eyes moved over her surroundings, she was still in the Guild while the other wizards were around the two and looked in fear at what was happening.

Ikaruga who was near the front doors began to run towards them and out of the Guild as Erza was right behind her.

"Are you trying to run?" roared Erza and continued to run after the pink one who was trying to get away from her.

'Don't flatter yourself scarlet!' thought the pink-haired while she flew quickly throughout the city. Ikaruga pulled the red haired Mage from the city to a remote area of a forest outside of town that was deserted of people.

The pink-haired was finally stopped and turned to her red head rival that was already dressed in her outfit that lacked armor and held the sword with which she broke 'Mugetsu-Ryu', "are you tired from running away?" she asked and prepared herself for an attack.

"Run away?, who said I ran away from you. I just wanted to make sure that none of your friends won't help you..." she replied with a smile, but the real reason was to keep the battle from the Guild and the city.

"Help for me?, don't make me laugh!. I beat you last time and left you to swim in your blood if you forget!" Erza returned and began to walk around pink head one. "I was sure I hurt you enough, but this time I will make you pay for what you've done!".

"What I've done?" asked Ikaruga as her sword began to glow with red light and she jumped to Erza who did the same.

Their swords clashed again but this time with full power and their eyes were fixed on one another as sparks flew from the place where their swords touch.

The beautiful redhead summoned another sword and sent it to Ikaruga who decided to evade and avoid the silver blade who threatened to harm her.

Ikaruga began to attack back with strikes in different directions at Erza who began to fall back and protect herself from the incessant attacks of the pink one with her sword.

Ikaruga's eyes moved to her sword for a second just to see the cracks that began to appear in her 'new blade'. 'If it will continue like this, I will lose the sword and to her again!' she thought, the fact she was going to lose again to the redhead Mage mad her rage on the inside.

"AHH!" Ikaruga and Erza roared out loud while they continued to move around each other while their swords continued to launch attacks non stop.

Their swords collided repeatedly while sparks and particles from Ikaruga's sword of began to fly in all directions 'I refuse to lose to her again! the first time I could have won if I was taking the fight seriously! I won't make the same mistake again!". Ikaruga's sword began to lose more and more pieces from all the strikes she received but the only thing she wanted was to hurt and defeat Erza no matter what. 'Just a little more! I can win-'.

'KINNNGGGGG!'

In front Ikaruga's eyes went half of her sowrd flying and fallen behind her and got stuck in the ground, while Erza sword was still brilliant with on make on it. A small smile appeared on her face which was hidden by her hair 'so this is it?' she thought and remembered the face of Lucy, Mira and Happy and finally the face of the one who saved her before "Natsu..." She whispered before the blade was inches from being driven in her chest.

'Swweeet!''!Trash!'

Ikaruga heard the sound of something hitting the metal while she began to feel warmth wrapped in her every direction and made her feel safe and protected. Her eyes opened at last focused on the shape of a pink-haired dragon slayer who was with his back to her, or rather was standing between her and Erza who was amazed to see him.

"N-Natsu?" Erza asked while her eyes focused on her teammate that stood between her and Ikaruga while he grabbed the sword in his hands and stopped her from finishing off the pink-haired sword-mistress. "What are you doing Natsu?!".

"I'm the one who need to ask you that... Erza, what do you think you're doing?!" roared Natsu with a voice Erza had never heard from the dragon slayer that was directed to her. "Why are you attacking someone else from Fairy Tail? Why are you attacking Ikaruga?!".

The redhead Mage's eyes opened in terror "she is one of our Guild? What are you talking about Natsu!?, she is our enemy!" shouted Erza angrily and tried to push him back but without any success.

Ikaruga with eyes that were wide open in astonishment looked at Natsu, it was the first time she saw the boy with an expression of anger on his face, "Natsu? what are you doing here?" she asked almost in a whisper.

"I was on my way to the Guild when I heard what happened from Lucy" he refused to take his eyes from Erza who still tried to push him back, "I wanted to give you this" he pointed to something that was at Ikaruga's feet, "but I was too late to arrive in time for the Guild, but I arrived right on time this time".

The pink-haired's eyes moved down to where Natsu pointed, there was something wrapped up with a black cloth and a golden string. She lifted up the thing that was almost at her size "Natsu? what's this?" she asked not sure it was the right time for what he planned.

"Maybe you'd better open it!" said the boy back as he was still locked against Erza who was angry more and more with each passing moment.

"I won't let you get away!" shouted the redhead and summoned another sword and was about to hit Ikaruga before Natsu grabbed the sword and began to push her back and keep her away from the pink-haired girl. "Natsu move out of my way!. She was in the tower of heaven with jellal! she was one of those who attacked us!".

"It doesn't matter what she was before! now she is a part of my friends!" replied the dragon slayer.

The sword-mistress opened what Natsu brought her when she heard his words,'Natsu...' A smile greeted her face as she looked on what the dragon slayer gave her.

Alarms began to rage in Erza's head when she saw what Natsu plan to give Ikaruga 'I won't let you!' thought Erza and pulled Natsu to her "I'm sorry Natsu!".

'Tassh!'

"Gaa-!" the air escaped from Natsu's chest as Erza hit him hard and he lost the grip on his redhead Guild mate that passed him and quickly progressed to Ikaruga who was with her back to her.

"You're done!" Erza called and sent her two swords at the same time to a defenseless Ikaruga.

'Sliist!'

The red haired sorceress expected some kind of resistance, but to her surprise she felt that she had hit nothing. It was like she was trying to attack the air. 'It can't be, she's still here!' Ikaruga's form was still facing Erza and began to fade until she disappeared completely.

'Crush!'

The two swords which were in Erza's hands broken into pieces and left only the handles as a reminder for blades that she held a few seconds ago. "how rude of you Erza...and here I thought you were not the kind of person who would attack someone from behind their backs..." Ikaruga's voice came a few meters behind Erza.

Erza in response immediately equipped a new sword and turned to her opponent. Erza saw Ikaruga as before, but this time she had a brand new blade in a brilliant silver color.

The pink-haired one could now admire the gift that Natsu gave her, it was a blade that reminded her of her beloved sword and she soon understood why. The handle she held in her hand was the same one she held all her life that belong to 'Mugetsu-Ryu'. She could feel heat spread in her body as soon as she clutched her new sword and was surprised to find that the huge blade was lighter than what she thought. Her eyes finally moved back into position and to Erza who was even more angry than before.

"What are you really doing here?" question the exquip Mage but got a chuckle from Ikaruga, "answer me!" she roared to the pink-haired that looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I believe Natsu already told you-".

"I'm asking what you are really doing here?! are you looking for a rematch!?" Erza interrupted Ikaruga's words.

The smile on the pink-haired's face began to disappear, "I don't like to repeat myself, but if you must know... I am now a part of Fairy Tail" she watched the anger expression on Erza's face and came up with a malicious idea. "And now when I think about it, Natsu asked me to join his team!".

"What!, Natsu-" Erza was about to pounce on Ikaruga and eliminate her before she finally felt a familiar magical power coming towards her.

"That enough you two!" said Makarov who came to the area with people from the Guild who were brave enough to follow.

"Master don't try to stop me, she is a part-" Erza was trying to say before Makarov spoke.

"I know very well Erza, but that's still no reason to attack someone else from Fairy Tail..." the short master noticed she wanted to protest, "we will talk about this back in the Guild, now come with me Erza" he finished and turn his back to both grils and began heading back to the Guild.

Erza's fists threatened to smash the handles that she held "it's not over yet Ikaruga, we're going to finish this next time" the sorcerer threatened and turned to the direction of the Guild after she exquip her usual armor.

Ikaruga returned the same look the redhead gave her until she disappeared and turned back to the pink-haired dragon slayer,"Natsu!, are you okay?" questioned Ikaruga and approached the fire Mage who was still on the floor.

"Natsu! Ikaruga are you two ok?" asked Lucy who arrived with Gray next to her.

"Hey Natsu! What are you doing?, Erza wasn't serious with you so stop playing and get up!" Gray picked up Natsu who started to cough.

"E-easy for you to say you p-popsicle! I want to see you getting hit from her and going as usual!" Natsu tried to say as he was still had trouble standing on his own.

Gray's face became pale "I-I get your point..." the black haired boy support Natsu and helped him stand. "Why do I have to help a weakling like you..." Grey murmured.

'He didn't ask you Gray' thought Lucy as she saw the two who again denied being friends and approached Ikaruga, "what was that all about Ikaruga?, you know Erza?" asked the blonde girl her new friend that was still concerned for Natsu and that everything is fine with him.

"Can you move Natsu?" asked the sword-mistress and tried to support the fire Mage. "I don't really know her Lucy, but I fought her..." she said and began to support Natsu from the other side.

"You fought Erza before?!, that's amazing! no wonder you're so strong" replied Lucy.

"Lucy, Gray can you return to the Guild? I can take Natsu home myself..." the pink-haired looked at the ice Mage seriously.

"...Yes that's fine with me! that way I won't have to drag this coal block to his house..." the ice make Mage said and let Ikaruga take Natsu alone.

"Huh?, wait Ikaru-" the blonde girl tried to say before she felt Gray that stopped her.

"Let them go to Lucy, she wants to talk to Natsu alone".

"To speak with Natsu?, about what happened with Erza and-".

"What happened in the tower probably..." he completed her sentence and began to move to the direction of the Guild as Lucy still looked to the direction in which the two pink-haired have gone to, and finally began to follow Grey back to the Guild.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

"What were you thinking master?!" yelled Erza who was in the Office of Makarov with Mira next to her.

When the three returned to Guild everyone cleared the way. The first one was the Makarov who went as usual with Erza after him, the exquip Mage was full of anger and her expression warned people to keep away from her. Finally, the last one was Mira with a smile and friendly face.

They went into his Office and closed the door behind them to not to scare the rest of the Guild members who were already trembling as they saw the strongest fairy in a dangerous mood.

Makarov sat on his desk with his pipe in his hand and took a deep breath, "so I guess I don't have to ask if you know Ikaruga" Makarov said when he thought he should have expected this given who the pink-haired was before she joined.

"How can you be so calm master?, she is one of the ones we fought in the Tower! I was the one who fought her personally!".

"Erza, the master knows what he's doing and I for one knew who she was from the first moment I saw her with Natsu" returned Mira who tried to soothe her old rival that was looking at her with a stare that refused to believe her words.

"It doesn't matter Mira! she is from a dark Guild who attacked us and tried to kill us!" replied Erza with an angry face.

"It doesn't matter if she was part of a dark Guild!" Mira said as Erza's eyes opened in horror. "If you think she shouldn't be a part of us because of that than what about Gajeel and juvia?".

"Well t-that's different!" tried to say Erza but Mira silence her. The white-haired Mage's words were always sharp and had denied any objection.

"Anyways!, it's like Mira says and I trust Natsu that brought her to us" a smile appeared on the face of the master.

"But master because of her I-".

"Yes?, because of her what?" asked the master with a raised eyebrow. "You have succeeded in your mission to win after all, and you destroyed the tower. So where is the problem?" the face of redhead was filled with frustration.

Erza's long hair hid her face "I understand Master..." she replied in a quiet voice and turned her back to Mira and Makarov and finally exited from the room.

...

"Master, she is not going to accept this so easily..." Mira looked to the door anxiously "but why is it such a big deal for her?".

"Mmm..." murmured Makarov while he tried to figure out why indeed. 'I can't force her to change her mind, so the rest is up to you Natsu, I just hope it doesn't come at the expense of the Guild' master could only imagine the destruction that might come in the future.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Ikaruga and Natsu who was by her side finally came to their House, they entered as Ikaruga led the fire Mage to his room and directly onto the bed. The two entered the room as the girl laid him on the bed despite his complaints that he was fine and went to check on the food she made before she left the House with happy. She finished her final preparations with the food and took a bowl with what she made and went back to just to see Natsu out of bed.

"I thought we agreed that you will stay in bed no?" she asked as her eyes examined his body to try to see something that looks amiss.

"I'm fine, I'm already-".

"We agreed, right?" she asked with a sweet voice and reminded him again his redhead teammate that used to get what she wants by force and without arguments.

With a bit of fear he went back to bed with a frightened faces before she served him the plate "after you eat I will believe you are fine, is it acceptable?" she asked with a cute smile that relaxed Natsu before he started to eat, she could see that apart from the small shock that he got from Erza's attack he was just fine.

"Mmm, that's great just like last time!" he replied after the first bite.

The pink-haired held her cheeks in her hands and hid her face for a few seconds, "you don't need to go overboard, but I wanted to ask you about something else". She pointed to the sword he had given her to her which was on the side of bed and ushant on the wall.

"Ah, well I saw that the new sword we bought didn't looked so good after our first mission... so I thought maybe it would be better to have one more resilient that doesn't break so easily". He said scratching his head in embarrassment as if he was ashamed of what he did. "And I know you must be upset about that I used the handle of your previous sword, but I just thought you can still use it than let it accumulate dust inside the-" Natsu felt Ikaruga who hugged him gently.

"Thank you Natsu... I'll treasure it" she said weakly and hugged him close to her.

"Ah!?" surprise was evident on Pink haired dragon slayer face who had not expected such a response from his new teammate, he honestly expected that she would be angry due to the fact that he did something like this without her permission, but glad to see that she was okay with it.

The two separated one from the other as Natsu was back to his food Ikaruga brought him while she checked more closely her new blade. The blade was silver white while the sharp part of the blade was red without any flaw or scratch despite the fact that she was again against Erza. Her hand griped the handle that belonged to 'Mugetsu-Ryu' and gave her a familiar feeling of security she had in the past. And finally black iron cover that felt warm like wildfire was raging within the sword.

Ikaruga examined the blade as she saw the quality it was obvious very high even as good as 'Mugetsu-Ryu' when it was brand new. 'The blade feels a bit weird...' she thought to herself and decided to look deeper the first opportunity she can, but now she had another obligation.

"Natsu..." her voice attracted the eye of the dragon slayer that has been finished with his plate. "I have to tell you something".

"It's about the Tower? And the fact that you're fought Erza before?" he asked and placed the empty plate on the nightstand was next to the bed.

"You knew?" she was a little surprised but still felt concern.

"I remember the wounds you had when I found you, they were quite serious and I figured out that someone strong left you like that. Plus the fact that Erza said it herself when she was trying to get to you". He pointed out and saw that her answer was a nod for 'yes'.

"Yes, I fought her at the Tower..." She began to tell him. "I'm part of a Death's Head Caucus, or rather I used to be before I joined Fairy Tail. Me and team have received an assignment from jellal to defeat and eliminate the members of Fairy Tail at the Tower". She took a breath and glance in Natsu's direction who was angry when he heard the name of the azure haired Mage but kept quiet and listened. "I was the one who fought against Erza... And I would have won if I haven't underestimate her..." she finished the last part in a weak voice. "It's the last thing I remember is that I woke in a ball of water with the others Fairy Tail members..., and from there I met you in this room".

...

Ikaruga was silent for a few seconds to give the dragon slayer time to absorb the information until finally she approached him again, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Natsu, I...I just wasn't sure how you would respond if you would know I was part of my old Guild" she knew how much Natsu appreciated his friends from their short time together and guessed he wouldn't forgive anyone who hurt them.

To the pink-haired girl's surprise Natsu simply smiled at her "is that all? well, you have nothing to worry about!".

"Huh?" her expression changed to amazement as her eyes opened as soon as he said it 'it was fine? he is not angry?' she thought to herself before she asked "you're not mad about it?!".

"I'm saying it's fine, it was pretty obvious that you have experience from somewhere. And besides you're not the only one who was in a dark Guild before she joined us" pointed the fire Mage "and besides you are one of the most important people for me so it doesn't matter what you used to be, it's what and who you are now!" he saw Ikaruga who turned her back on him.

"Ikaruga? what's wrong?".

"W-well you seem to be really okay after all so I guess you can get out of bed!" she was out of the room quickly after she finished speaking and closed the door behind her.

'What happened to her?' the pink haired boy wonder when he saw the door closed 'well it doesn't matter as long as she's ok!' a grin full of teeth appeared on his face.

Ikaruga already out of the room left the dragon slayer to himself and closed herself in a bathroom and just looked in the mirror, her expression was one of anger that changed immediately to a big and embarrassed smile. She repeatedly tried to keep her face straight without any emotion but she couldn't hold the huge smile on her face, 'what's wrong with me, why can't I get this stupid grin off my face?!' she tried again but the result was identical. "Ah!" she cried out loudly and grabbed her embarrassed face. 'How am I supposed to look him in the face now! what am I supposed to do?!' she thought dazedly as she sank to the floor.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Finally night came as stars covered the sky while a cold wind blew across the city.

The Guild of Fairy Tail like every night was packed with members of the Guild who came to relax with their friends. But this time unlike every other night everyone was quiet and trembling with fear, it was because the redhead Mage that sat at her usual table with her teammates with the only one missing which was the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"Uh... Erza?" Lucy tried to say.

"What?" replied Erza with an angry look and silenced the blonde girl that started to shake in place.

Everyone in the Guild were afraid to make any noise or talking because of the exquip Mage. She has always been someone who was always getting her way or the Guild members would be suffering from her rage, and it was not the first time that red-haired sorceress was in a mood like this, but this was the first time that she was this angry.

'Where the hell are you Natsu?!" thought Gray who was sitting in place with his hands folded and tried to stay cool despite the look of his red haired teammate. 'This is all your fault so you should be here with us!'.

The table of team Natsu was quiet completely apart from Lucy who tried to speak but continued to tremble in fear.

"So now that we have a little peace and quiet..." Erza's eyes opened with a threatening look "I want you to tell me what happened at the tower when I wasn't there" her voice demanded answers.

"W-well after you've moved, we tried to follow you around and came across other Mages who tried to stop us from helping you" gray said and took his blonde teammate from Erza's interest. "Natsu continued to you but he came back with Ikaruga-" gray stopped he saw Erza's anger and choked.

"...Go on Grey" She said and closed her eyes.

"H-he's came back with Ikaruga which was in bad shape after her battle with you I guess..." he saw Erza who nodded affirmatively. "He told us to take care of her while he went to find you".

"Mmm..." Erza listening to the explanation of the ice Mage that did makes sense but she still had a few things to ask. "And who handled her after Natsu brought her?".

"Ah?, I think it was Natsu who did it before he brought her to us" Lucy mentioned as she remembered the first time she saw the pink-haired girl in the Tower as she was bandaged to stop the bleeding and probably saved her life.

"And then?, it's been a few days since... then why haven't I seen her?".

"N-Natsu asked us not to tell anyone and to transfer her to his and happy's house..." Lucy finished with a scared look.

"Then what about Natsu-" Erza started to say before she heard the door of the Guild opened.

"Hey guys, eh?. What happened to you all, did someone died or something?" asked Natsu with a stupid grin and walked into Guild.

'You're the one going to die!' thought his Guild mates with horror and fear for him.

"Natsu, I just looking for you" Erza's voice echoed throughout the Guild "I wanted... to talk to you".

"Sure Erza!" replied the dragon slayer with no worry and set next to Erza and put his elbows on the table as he sat. "Yo Lucy, iceberg".

Lucy was terrified at Natsu's fearless behavior 'maybe it's because he's an idiot?' she thought.

"Who are you callin an iceberg you-" the ice make Mage began to say before he had seen the look Erza gave him and began to sweat with fear.

"Natsu, I wanted to ask you about... Ikaruga" she said while she mattered the sword-mistress's name through her teeth.

"Yes, what did you wanted to ask scarlet?" said the pink-haired girl which entered the Guild and set on the other side next to Natsu, everyone could see the beautiful girl which held Happy that dozed in her hands.

"Good evening Lucy, Gray" Ikaruga greeted with sweet smile.

"G-good evening Ikaruga" replied the blonde staler Mage with a crooked smile 'can't they see how mad Erza is?!'.

"What are you doing here?, I thought I was clear that you-" Erza said angrily before Ikaruga interrupted her.

"And you forget that I told you I was already part of Fairy Tail!".

"I mean, why are you even siting here!. This is team Natsu's table and your not a part of it!".

"So she can join our team!" Natsu came between the two.

"No!, there's no way I'm going to agree to a thing like that!".

"What! why not?, we let Lucy join us as soon as she joined Fairy Tail" replied Natsu like a little boy.

"Lucy wasn't a part of a dark Guild before she joined us!" roared Erza from her place. "In any case I am the more senior Mage so only I can accept or decline it."

Natsu got up angrily "what?!, but the team is named after me so I can decide!".

"It doesn't mean you get to decide these things for yourself Natsu!" she barked back at him.

"So we will just make our own team" Ikaruga said with an innocent smile "you remember, what we talked about?".

"Excuse me?" Erza's eyes focused on Ikaruga that already ignored her completely.

'Your own team?' thought Lucy and Gary.

"Yes Natsu said that we can create our own team!. But of course you're welcome to join us Lucy!" replied Ikaruga with a big smile. She had already consider the stellar Mage in her first friend in Fairy Tail.

Lucy looked towards Ikaruga and then to the face Erza "ah, I-I'm sorry Ikaruga but I'm already part of a team..." Lucy answered in fear.

"Well that's too bad, so I guess it's just me and Natsu in the meanwhile" the pink-haired sword-mistress said.

"I don't think so!" Erza stood in-front of Ikarug with a smile.

"Is there a problem Scarlet?" asked Ikaruga and narrowed her eyes.

The redhead smiled at her "not a problem. More like a rule that Fairy Tail's magicians must be in a group of three or more people".

"What?!, but you always take missions alone Erza!" exclaimed Natsu and pointed to his redhead teammate.

"You forget that I am an S-class Mage!".

"B-but it's not fair-" Natsu was trying to say before he felt Ikaruga's hand on his shoulder.

"All right, so you're saying I need more than one person on my team with Natsu?. If that's it then I got someone who fit the description".

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-X

Ok! so this is the fifth chapter done and the longest one so far!.

So who do you think will be suitable for Natsu and Ikaruga's team?.

Give me ideas for what you'd like to see from your two favorite pink-haired Mages!.

And let me know what you think of the story until now.

One last thing, I am looking for a beta reader who could help me with my grammar (I know it's horrible). If you have any ideas or suggestions, send me a private message.


	6. Chapter 6: An island of monsters part 1

**And here's the next chapter done!.**

**I know it's taken me a long time to get it out and this is because I am working on more fanfictions at the same time. Again a huge thanks to 'thatrandomguy42' for his help, I couldn't do it without you. And see you in the next chapter!.**

_**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**_

It's been two days since the battle between Ikaruga and Erza and the pink-haired girl's decision to start with a new team with the dragon slayer. But one problem was still without a solution.

"Ahh..." The sword-mistress sat on one of the chairs in the bar of Fairy Tail with her elbows on the table while she leaned her head on one of her hands.

"Still nothing?" asked Mira that already guessed the answer by the expression on her friend's face.

"It's just impossible to find any one Mira... I initially thought that others be glad to join me and Natsu, but in reality no one can..." Ikaruga returned in disappointment.

"It's not something they can change if they are already a part of a team..." The beautiful bartender tried to cheer her friend but without success.

"It's not that Mira, it's more like I think they are afraid after what happened with Erza...".

'Or that Erza told them something...' Mira thought as she looked at the pink-haired girl.

"You want me to talk to some of our members or with the master so that you can take missions with Natsu?".

"No Mira..." Ikaruga moved her head from side to side for a no "I'm a part of Fairy Tail like everyone and that means I can't be treated in a special way. And for you to talk with them... I would prefer to do it myself" she looked seriously at the former S-class Mage.

"Ikaruga...".

"I'm sorry I'm so difficult with that.." a smile appeared on the face of the pink-haired one.

Mira just looked at her with a big smile, "I understand so I'm just going to leave that to you!".

After a long talk with Mira's assurances and joy her the sword-mistress left the Guild and want to the forest which was near her home, as she needed to get back into shape and training with her new sword that just begged her to use it. Finally after training a bit she returned to her and Natsu's home that was empty as he left for a mission yesterday with his old teammate.

As far as she knew, her red-haired rival dragged Natsu to a mission without asking anyone while she's still looking for someone to join her team.

"How dare you Erza..." Ikaruga murmured to herself while she was home alone.

And the pink one didn't like the fact that Natsu was now with her rival, but there wasn't much she could do until he gets back. She decided to try and pass the time with things she had to do in her new home.

While she remembered the people she asked to join her, two fo them were Gajeel and Juvia who joined recently but both refused. The iron dragon slayer just refused because he didn't want to be close to 'Salamander' and as Juvia didn't want to be on the team against Gray.

Of course there were other people who could fit the role but nobody wanted to upset Erza or they were part of another team just like Mira said.

"It's so annoying..." There was nothing else she could do except hope she can find someone so she could start taking jobs with the dragon slayer.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

After a few hours of quiet in the Guild of Fairy Tail Ikaruga came back from her daily workout and waited patiently for her partner to come back from his mission.

People were still scared to talk to her because of her battle with Erza, at least that's how she thought 'this sucks...'.

"You still haven't found anybody Ikaruga?" Mira asked her friend as she cleared the bar with a piece of cloth.

"Nothing's changed Mira, so I thought maybe it will be a better idea if Natsu and me will be alone on our team after all..." Ikaruga said with a bit of pink on her face.

Mira was silent and just stared for a few seconds before she turned around and went to talk to Cana who was drinkin alone from a huge barrel that was by her side.

The pink-haired one could see Erza who walked into the Guild with Natsu who was with her when they returned from their mission.

"Were back Mira" the red haired Mage moved past the tables until she stood in front of the bartender and gave her the paper with the details of the mission that she and Natsu took.

"Welcome back you two! I hope everything went ok without problems" the bartender said while she took the paper that Erza gave her.

"It wasn't a problem with me and Natsu" The exquip Mage said with a smile and looked at Ikaruga.

"What are you trying to say Scarlet?" the pink-haired one said dangerously.

Instantly Natsu stood in front of Ikaruga as his back was to Erza "what's up Ikaruga?" he tried to change the subject and askd his friend.

"I'm fine Natsu. .. How was your mission?" she asked as her anger almost vanished instantly as soon as she saw him again.

"It was easy! As soon as they saw me they started running!".

"Are you sure it's not because you're an idiot match".

"What was that you ice cube?!".

Both wizards ones again began to pin their forehead and fight right next to the rest of their friends.

"You two that's enough-" Erza began to say before she saw Natsu getting pulled backwards away from Gray by Ikaruga.

"Natsu it's not good to fight with your friends. Could you please get along with Gary, please?" she asked in a sweet voice and hugged his chest from behind.

A smile moved to Gray's face while Erza seemed angry.

"Okay, if you say so..." He replied like a little boy and folded his arms.

"Good boy..." She smiled kindly and played with his hair.

"Anyway! What about your new team member ah?".

Asked the exquip Mage with a big smile. She expected that the pink-haired won't be able to find someone to join her crew after she personally made sure to 'talk' with the other wizards and encourage them not to join the new team.

"It's none of your business Scarlet" Ikaruga spat back, she had a feeling that Erza had a hand in this.

"So I can guess there wasn't anybody who was willing to join you, what a shame... Anyway, I guess that means that we and Natsu-" Erza started to say before Mira want into conversation.

"Actually as a matter of fact there is someone that came by and offered to join them" Mira said with a big smile.

The red hair's eyes opened in anger and she was about to exquip a sword and hunt down who has responsible "who?".

Mira moved her hand and pointed to a brown haired Mage who had sat on the other side of the bar with a large barrel beside her.

"Cana?" asked everybody by surprise. While Erza approached her slowly.

"What up?" asked Cana who as every day sat with the same look. She looked at them with a smile that changed when she saw the smile of Erza.

"Cana... I think you and I should talk... Alone" said Erza in a relaxed voice.

"Erza, she's not the one that wants to join Ikaruga and Natsu" Mira said and stopped her friend from killing Cana.

"Than who?" asked everyone and looked confused.

"Me" Mira's smile was big as Lucy and Gary's eyes threatened to pop out of their holes.

"W-what? But Mira I thought you stopped taking assignments..." she asked her old rival.

Mira looked to her for a few seconds and finally answered, "I just thought maybe it's time I return to take jobs, while Cana will be the new bartender of the Guild".

"Really Mira? That's great!" Natsu seemed more excited than surprised from the fact that one of the most powerful girls he knew would join him and Ikaruga.

"Mira are you sure about that?" Erza asked and still thought it was a joke of her but became convinced when Mira nodded.

Ikaruga couldn't understand what's the big deal about Mira joining them and become part of their team, but she took it with a smile "that's great Mira!".

"It's more than great! Do you know how strong Mira was in the past? They called her demon Mirajane!" she saw the excitement on Natsu's face.

"I heard about you Mira, but I didn't think that someone like you was called a demon" Ikaruga said when she remembered the first time she heard about Mira.

"Are you kidding? she was completely different than now" Natsu explained. "She was always fighting with Erza and destroying stuff, not to mention threatening anyone who didn't like". The dragon slayer began to recall the terror and horror he felt at those times.

Mira began to blush as she heard him "Natsu your exaggerating I wasn't that bad".

'You where worse!' thought the people around them who listen to them while they remembered the terror they felt every time Erza and Mira were fighting over every little thing in the Guild.

'It's strange. Why would Mira want to go back to take mission?' the Scarlet girl thought and decided to question her later.

"So now that Mira decided to join me and Natsu I guess you won't have any problem right Scarlet..." The sword-mistress smiled on her victory against Erza.

The exquip Mage simply walked out of the Guild.

"We should celebrate!" Natsu cried aloud. "For the new team and the fact that Mira returned to take missions!".

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

"What do you think you're doing Mira?" Erza asked her old friend

The two were in Erza's room after everyone retired to their rooms or their homes.

"I don't know what you're talking about, your the that called me after all" the Take Over Mage said with a smile, even though she knew what the redhead meant.

"I mean the fact that you decided to join Natsu and... His new girlfriend".

"She has a name you know and I didn't imagine that you would be jealous when someone else took Natsu from you" returned Mira with pleasant smile while she tried to comfort her friend.

"Really?" Erza folded her hands "because I know very well who would have loved to pick on Natsu when we were small because she thought he was cute".

Mira looked at her for a few seconds before she started to laugh, "then are saying that Natsu in not cute anymore?, how evil are you Erza... I'm sure Natsu will be sad to hear it".

"Mira..." Erza said as she began to get angry about her friend who loved to mess with people like that "can you be serious for a minute?".

"So could you tell me what's the big deal with Ikaruga? I can understand if you don't want to be with someone who was part of a dark Guild or somebody who attacked our friends. But now she's part of us" Mira said seriously.

Erza was silent and dropped her head to the floor "that's... not it Mira".

"So what's the real reason?" Mira clenched her hands and was looking forward for a response but never got one.

'You're not ready yet to say the real reason ah?' she thought to herself and decided leave the issue for now. "Anyway, I was going to return to take mission anyways... so that's just what precipitated what should had take a little more time".

"I'll believe you if you say. But on another point... Cana be your replacement?".

"Yes, is there a problem with her as the waitress?".

"It's not really a problem... It's just that Cana is always the one that's ending up drinking most of the bar itself. And what did the master said about that?".

"The master had no problem at all and he was happy to hear that I want to go back and take missions. And as for the Cana... Let's just say that I talked to her about all what she can and cannot do" Mira finished with a smile that truly remind Erza the days of the past when they were always fighting.

"Well ... I still don't trust the newest addition to our Guild. But I'll trust what you say Mira" Erza said 'for now...'.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

"So this is your home Lucy?" the sword-mistress asked as she looked around with interest.

She was Lucy's room with Grey and Natsu who decided to show her their unofficial base.

"Yes, it's quite small and the rent is going to kill me one day. But despite this I love this place" the happy smile on her face changed to anger. "And I would love it even more if no one was breaking in all the time!".

"breaking in?" Ikaruga looked confused.

"I'm talking about these two" Lucy pointed to Grey, Natsu and Happy "every day I come home I find them here. And occasionally Natsu will be in my bed in the morning" Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

"W-what?, do you mean to tell me that N-Natsu sneak into your bed?!" Ikaruga began to panic before Lucy calmed her.

"It's not like that Ikaruga, he's sneaking into the room to sleep when he's tired, though I wont deny that I almost had a heart attack when I saw him in the morning for the first time".

"You're so dramatic Lucy" Natsu said with a smile and began to laugh.

"It's not funny Natsu!".

"You like him" said Happy that was hovering over them.

Lucy immediately got up and tried to catch the cat again that had managed to annoy her.

Everyone began to laugh when they saw the scene of the staler sorceress and the flying cat.

"Anyway Ikaruga, what about yours Mira's and the lizard mission?" Gray pointed his hand to Natsu.

"From what I understand it's supposed to be a mission to kill some monsters who appeared for no reason next to the city of the customer before they were forced to flee and seek help" Ikaruga explained.

"That sounds great! i'm burning up!" Natsu excitedly got up from his place.

"Cii! Why do you always get the most interesting jobs you idiot?!" Grey said angrily.

'How dos killing monsters sounds interesting?!' thought Lucy and was happy that she's not going to be part of this mission.

"But that means you won't get more jobs with us Natsu?" asked Lucy as she pulled Happy's cheek as punishment.

"Of course I still join you... Once Erza will calmed down a little" ' he whispered the last part to himself.

'Did Scarlet told him something?' wondered Ikaruga as she tried to calm Lucy and save Happy.

Finally the three magicians plus Happy left Lucy's House and went to their homes.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

"Nee-chan you're really going to take missions again?" asked Elfman his big sister.

Mira was in their house while Elfman heard that his sister has decided to get back to be an active Mage again and set out running to find her.

"Yes Elfman, I decided to join Natsu and Ikaruga's crew".

"Ikaruga? You mean Natsu's partner?" Elfman asked and received the nod for a 'yes'.

"But nee-chan don't you think it's too dangerous, your not as strong as you used to be!" he tried to say.

"You forget that I was previously an S-class Mage-".

"But what about if something doesn't go right, who will protect you?!" his voice was desperate and begged for her to listen to reason.

Elfman did not want to think what might happen to his sister if she would go back to the way she was in the past and what happened to Lisanna.

"Natsu could protect me, and Ikaruga is strong just as Erza".

'Natsu?' Elfman thought to himself as he was trying to convince his big sister but failed to get her to move away from the idea.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

"Okay are you two are ready for the first mission of the new team Natsu!" Natsu said aloud to Ikaruga and Mira as they came out of the Guild. "So let's show everyone how strong we are!".

Half an hour later...

"Ahhh..." Natsu lied down on the seat while his head was again on his partner's thighs to help him cope with the drive.

The sword-mistress smiled to herself as she again enjoyed one of her favorite activities that was to play with Natsu's hair.

In front of the two set Mira that looked in a weird way "is Natsu okay?" she asked in worry. The Take Over Mage knew that the dragon slayer had a problem with transportation as she was told be her Guild friends, and as she remembered herself from the past.

"He always feels that way whenever he travels from what Lucy told me, but I found a way to ease his pain" her smile grow while she continued to stroke and play gently with Natsu's head.

'It looks like fun...' Mira thought as she always wanted to try to play with his hair but she was always busy with Erza or mission.

She was glad to see Natsu that relaxed and fell asleep after a few minutes.

The remainder of the journey Ikaruga told Mira of her mission with Natsu and Lucy until they reached their destination.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

"I'm alive!". Natsu hopped happily while both girls looked at him with a smile.

"He's really happy to be off from the train" Mira said with a smile before she thought of something else that she forgot to mention to the two.

The three then proceed to their next destination, Natsu's face became pale when he saw the ship that was supposed to take them to where their mission was.

"W-what are we doing here?! I thought we were done with t-transportation" Natsu said aloud.

Mira held her hands and apologized to the dragon slayer "I'm sorry Natsu, the customer's House is here on the island, but the mission is not far away and we have to take a boat to get there".

"Can't we just swim over there?" he asked desperately trying to escape from his only weakness.

"We don't have enough time Natsu, we must finish it before more monsters appear..." Ikaruga said.

Natsu was silence for a few seconds while he thought "ok, let's just get this over with..." He said weakly and began to shake.

Ikaruga helped the dragon slayer to the cargo ship that was supposed to take them to the island as the customer indicates in the details of the mission.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Mira came in their cell to check on Natsu while Ikaruga was talking to the captain about their destination. The former S-class Mage could see the dragon slayer who was lying in bed and groaned in pain with every movement or oscillation of the ship.

"I-I hate you... Blaaa!" Natsu was trying to say but the movement of the ship was to strong and made him weak while he shivered.

'Natsu...' Mira felt bad when she saw him, she was angry at herself for forgetting his weakness for the mission as he was now suffering so much.

She moved closer to him in quiet steps and set by his side, she pulled gently the pink-haired boy that did not objected or even noticed that he moved him because of his condition.

As soon as his head touched her legs he stopped shaking and his breathing rate relaxed after a few seconds.

'Maybe I should...' Mira thought to herself when she saw the dragon slayer's hair as she began to stroke his head gently in a special way. She just enjoyed the feeling of his hair on her palm and the peace of his face while his body temperature began to return.

"M-Mira..." He said with eyes that were still closed. "I-I'm sorry. I... Don't hate you...".

A smile appeared on her face "I know Natsu, just relax until we reach our destination" She whispered in a gentle voice and continued what she was doing.

'Aiiii!'

'Craasshhh!'

The two could hear a loud shriek that came from outside the ship and made Mira who focused on Natsu jump, while they could feel the ship move and shook violently.

"W-what was that?!" the dragon slayer tried to rise just for Mira who arrested him immediately and pulled him back to bed.

"You have to stay here Natsu, you can't fight or move when you feel like this".

"I'm all right now!" he shot back and moved from the bed just to feel his feet turned to jelly and almost fell if Mira didn't catch him.

"You're not okay when you're like that, you have to stay here" Mira tried to calm him down while the scream worried her.

'I'll leave this to you Ikaruga'.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

"W-what is that thing?!"

"It's another one of those things!"

"Whatever it is don't let it flip us!".

All the sailors who were on board looked at the thing that came from the sea and tried to crawl his way up the ship, a huge deep blue colored body with black dots all over. What everyone could see was a body like a huge snake with a big head with slippery tentacles that came from the sides of its head creeping onto the ship and tried to pull him on it. Rows of sharp teeth that looked like blades and finally yellow eyes are looking toward their prey.

'Aiiiii!' it screams in a deafening sound.

"Don't let it get on the ship! Stop it no matter what!" cried one of the sailors while he threw a spear he held in his hand.

The weapon that was thrown and struck the monster just bounced its thick skin without any impact or damage.

'Aiiiii!'.

The slippery tentacles held the ship and refused to let go while everyone could hear a metallic deep sound.

"Cut it's tentacles! Don't let it drag us down!" the captain came to the site and analyzed the situation and called aloud to his men to follow him while he drew his sword and charged towards one of the tentacles while another two men ran after him and others spread out to the other tentacles.

"Ahh!".

The sailors and the captain had beaten it with all their power trying to cut its tentacles but they were too thick.

Some of the sailors held swords and axes and the others just held hammers and other tools that they find in a desperate attempt to get the creature off the ship.

'Aiiiiiii!'

the creature cried furiously while he lost two of his arms that held the ship and send three other tentacles to the sailors close to him.

"Ahh!Help! Captain!" cried one of the sailors who was unlucky to get away in time and captured by the monster that raised him into the air.

"I won't let you!" cried the captain and began to run back to the sailor that was caught. "Ohhaa!" he used all his strength to try and cut the arm that refused to let go of his man but the thickness of the arm was so thick that his sword got stuck halfway.

"No!" the sailor cried out in horror while the monster pulled its first victim to her mouth full of teeth.

"HHAAA!"

"HHIIAA!"

Called two other sailors who came with axes and attacked along the part of the captain could not cut himself. And with a joined effort the arm that was holding the man fell on deck with the sailor who was weak from the grip of the monster but alive.

'AIIIIII!'

The monster screamed in rage as she lost her first prey and one of her arms and began to slam her arms on the deck and cracked barrels and crates of equipment that was close to her while the crew retreated to avoid her wrath.

"Very good! Keep it up until we take it down!".

The sailors replied as they heard the voice of the captain and were ready to go and kill the monster before her body began to glow deep blue.

"W-what is that thing doing now?!".

Everyone watched in horror as the areas they cut began to swell until they burst with disgusting sound as three new arms appeared to replace the old ones.

"It can grow them back so fast?!" thought the captain while he looked at their situation that did not look good at all. They could find a way to deal with the bloody thing with shared effort but after what they saw he was doubtful they could survive for much longer.

"Okay that's enough".

Everyone including the captain turned to the voice that came behind them and saw one of their passengers who was clutching a sword in her hand.

"Stay away from here it's dangerous!" cried the captain to Ikaruga who just kept walking without any change.

'Aiiii!'

The monster that was now stronger than ever screamed again and sent some of her arms to the pink-haired Mage.

"Get out of the way!" screamed some of the sailors and tried to reach her but knew they didn't have a chance.

A small smile appeared on the face of the sword-mistress.

'Soowhit!''Soowhit!'

The arms stopped a few feet from Ikaruga and got cropped dozens of times, and finally landed on the deck and began to melt.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" she said with a smile.

"W-what?!" the crew were amazed to see the pink-haired woman without any effort deal with the creature they had trouble dealing with.

"Please move back... You'll disturb my fun" she told everyone with a spark in her eyes.

Everyone moved around and stood a few feet behind Ikaruga who was looking at the creature in disgust.

'AIIIII!'

The creature began to glow again as he again let his arms grow back and replace the old ones he lost.

He began to drag himself aboard again and this time tried to bite the pink-haired who just moved aside and cut its massive head with one slash of her sword.

'Aiiiiii!'

The monstrous creature clearly did not like the feeling of the sword that cut its skin without difficulty and he retreated back until his body was completely under water. The water around him began to glow for a few seconds before he came back from the water without a scratch.

"Ah, now I understand... You can heal yourself while you're in the water or its something special about you" Ikaruga understand now why the crew was unable to deal with this thing until now. "But you're very unlucky right now. You could have died faster and save yourself a lot of pain if you didn't have it, but now that I know what you're capable of... I can try out my new sword without worrying" a big smile appeared on her face.

She pulled her sword out in an instant which caused three silver waves to come out of her sword, they cut everything in their path and took some of the arms and part of the Monster's face who started breaking out in pain.

'S-she's just playing with it...' The crew thought as they saw the sadistic smile on her face.

While the creature went berserk it was squealing in horror and sent some of his arms that were still intact to Ikaruga in an attempt to eliminate the source of the unbearable pain he felt.

'Aiiii!'

"I thought I told you... Don't touch me!" her sword started to move quickly cutting anything close to her as the inhuman speed of Ikaruga remained the Monster powerless. It tried to get back into the water after it realized that it didn't have a chance against her rival in the current situation.

"I didn't say you could go" her sword began to glow crimson red and she sent a wave of fire directly to it's tail and cut it of completely.

The creature had no way to defend against the pink-haired who looked at him with a big smile, "now that I think about it. You must be some kind of fish or something so maybe I'll serve you to happy..." She began talking to herself.

The monster in her last powers used her whole body to jump from the ship directly into the sea and disappeared into the depths.

"D-did you do it!?" said the captain to Ikaruga hopefully and moved near her and thank her before she stopped him.

"I thought I told you to stay away... And besides, it's not over yet" she whispered the last part hard enough for them to hear.

'Ssplaass!'

Water flew all over the ship as the crew and Ikaruga saw the new shape of a creature that was bigger than the ship now.

'AIIIIIII!'

The snake-like body had grown considerably in the past with long tail that looks like it could crush the ship without difficulty and could see an enormous jaw with a long tongue that moves from side to side with mucus. Instead of the arms he had in the past it now have new and bigger arms with mouths that looked its mouth just smaller.

"On second thought... I don't think I will let Happy eat you, he'd be sick if he eats something nasty like you" Ikaruga answered seriously while the crew was in shock.

'AAIIIIIIII!'

The creature screams in anger and slammed its tail into the hull and caused her to tremble at the it's power, "is that all you can do now? Just slightly move... the... ship. Ahh!" the sword artist started to say before her eyes opened with horror as she remembered in particular something very important she forgot completely. 'Natsu is not feeling well when he is on transportation!'.

She grabbed her sword and prepared herself to kill the monster once and for all, "I'll finish this now!". The blade began to glow bright red in color and she sent herself to the creature and began to cut him off quickly.

Her red blade cut off the Monster's arms dozens of times like a hot knife through butter as flames began to surrounded Ikaruga **'Garuda Flame!'**.

The fire began to burn the creature that for the last time shout to the sky as it burned down and began to smoke before his form remains fell back into the sea.

...

"S-she did it!"

"Its really dead!"

"It's a miracle we are alive!"

The sailors began to hail with joy and began to get closer to the pink-haired sword-mistress that saved their lives. But they were surprised to see her start to run back to where she came from.

"Natsu are you okay?!" she asked as she walked into the room of her team and found Mira that sat on the bed with Natsu on her legs.

"Ah, so you've finally finished Ikaruga" Mira has blessed her with her usual smile.

"Y-Yes I am, but anyway how is Natsu?" she asked with worry for the dragonslayer that was sleeping peacefully.

"He's fine now that we're not moving too much anymore, I hope it stays that way until we reach our destination" the former S-class Mage continued to caress his hair and saw his chest rose and fell with every breath.

Ikaruga began to tell Mira about the creature that attacked them as Natsu continued to sleep peacefully.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

"Rondo-sama, we just got a report that a vessel was able to cross the border and advanced directly to us" Said a woman with purple curly hair, she was dressed in a black skirt and a black shirt and a big white lab coat.

"Really? Just one ship?" asked the man to whom she was talking to.

"Yes sir"

"And what about the 'keeper'? They managed to slip away from him?".

"No Rondo-sama... I couldn't locate his vital signs anywhere, the most logical explanation is that they killed him before they proceed..." she answered in a stoic voice.

"Interesting... So I guess we could try the new experiment on them..." A dark smile appeared on his face and he began to laugh out loud as his purple-haired assistant smiled.


	7. Chapter 7: An island of monsters part 2

**And here is another chapter done!.**

**Again a huge thanks to 'thatrandomguy42' for his great help!. So enjoy the chapter and don't forget to comment!.**

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X**

The ship that took the Fairy Tail team to the small island stopped at the port and let the captain to lower his three passengers safely.

"Only the three of you? You can still return with us" the captain told the two Mages that walked down from the ship to the port while Natsu was waiting for them.

"We'll be just fine with all three of us together" replied Mira to the captain with a smile "but thank you for your concern".

"I understand, I just wanted to thank you again for saving us!" the captain thanked again to the two girls who moved down to Natsu who waited for them.

The island they were on was a small island that used to be home to two small villages on its Center. Only now the island has been deserted since the attack of the monsters that caused the residents to evacuated from the island after the first night it happened and to ask for help.

"We're finally here! I hope you won't tell me we have to get on another vehicle..." the dragon slayer said as he stretched his body and let his muscles to get back to their normal state after the nightmare he had. He was glad he got off of the ship and could move as he wanted, even though he felt he would have felt a lot worse without Mira and Ikaruga who helped him deal with it better than he normally would.

"I'm sure that there's nothing to worry about now Natsu, on an island this small I doubt they have any kind of transportation" Mira returned with smile to the pink-haired that gave her the same smile and was about to thank her and Ikaruga before Ikaruga opened her mouth.

"If you don't consider monsters as a threat then you really have nothing to worry about" Ikaruga said and started walking at Natsu's side with her hands folded and eyes closed.

"Ah! I just remembered, Ikaruga you again got to have all the fun! I wanted to fight the monster!" the dragon slayer immediately accused his partner.

"I'm not the one who was sick and moaning... You can blame only yourself you feel bad at times like these".

"W-what?! It's not that I want to feel that way-".

"Okay you two that's enough, we are in the middle of a mission, so you need to act accordingly" the white-haired Mage stood between them as Natsu increases his pace away from the two in anger and frustration.

"What happened to him?" asked Ikaruga with clasped hands.

'You're the one I need to ask that...' the former S-class wizard looked at Natsu's immature behavior that has not changed since she met him when he was still cute.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

The three Mages of Fairy Tail made it after a short walk from the harbour to a big wooden gate that was open as they came in. The village was small but there were a lot of houses that were made of wood and stone and are in some cases next to each other, they could see a big empty area in the middle of the village with several stone with strange drawings on them. Some of the houses were missing doors and walls that were broken into pieces.

"So this is our first stop huh?" and Natsu asked nobody and without waiting for an answer he began to walk around the deserted village.

"Natsu! Me and Ikaruga will find a place for the night, so don't stay away for too long!" Mira called and got no respond but guessed that he heard her. "Let's find a place big enough for the night Ikaruga" Mira began to walk around the village with Ikaruga a few steps behind her as they began investigating the site for clues and a place for the night.

The white-haired could see her new teammate that still looked to the direction Natsu disappeared to "So Ikaruga... Why are you mad at Natsu?" she asked while they found a little House that reminded her of Natsu's House but was smaller and less clean to her surprise.

"Mad at Natsu? Why do you think I'm mad at him?" the sword-mistress looked confused when she heard Mira's question, she had no reason to be mad or something at the dragon slayer because after all he was her hero and rescuer.

"Really It's seemed to me that you're upset because what you said to him as we got off the boat.. And I'm pretty sure that it hurt him even if he is not showing it".

The pink-haired continued to walk alongside Mira in slow steps without saying a Word 'I've hurt Natsu?'.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

The dragon slayer just returned a few hours later, he walked around the village and the area around it and stopped in front of the House where the two from his team stayed but instead he looked to the front door for a few seconds and then turned his back to it and folded his arms. He still felt angry for some reason he did not understand and decided to let the cool air of the night to calm him down, he was lying on a branch of a tall tree that was next to at the entrance to the village and was tall and strong enough to hold him. The sky was filled with gray clouds 'it's going to rain?' He looked at the sky with a pouty face.

Several minutes passed in silence while thoughts moved in Natsu's mind before he felt someone approach him while he could smell her. "Something happened Mira?" he asked the white-haired standing at the bottom of the tree that didn't look all that surprised that he knew she was there.

"I just wanted to check with you Natsu, you've been gone as soon as we arrived so I was worried that something is wrong with you and Ikaruga".

Natsu jumped out of his place on the branch and landed without any problem next to Mira and started to stretch his hands into the air, "well I'm just fine Mira... and if something I'm very hungry! We haven't eaten since we got here!".

A smile appeared on Mira's face as she saw Natsu who was holding his stomach in comically way and she started to laugh, "that's good to hear, I'm just glad I remembered to prepare something for us".

"Ooh! That sounds great!. It's been a long time since you made something for me!".

The two continued to talk for a few minutes and finally began to return to the House where they were to stay until tomorrow, but did not noticed the one who observed them form the shadows of the trees and looked at them with interest.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

"Rondo-sama, I have news about the people who came to the island. I can confirm that the ship that managed to pass the security guard stopped here and let a few people before it left the the island" the purple haired Assistant said to the one sitting with his back turned to her as he looked at a big screen that displayed areas of the island and the village.

"What about our guests? Who are they?".

"Yes Rondo-sama, those are magicians from a Guild named Fairy Tail in Magnolia. The first one is Natsu Dragneel, a dragon slayer known as salamander. The other is Mirajane Strauss a former S-class Mage who was inactive for several years" she finished.

"What about the third? Haven't you been able to find out information about her?" the man asked with interest.

"No Rondo-sama, I couldn't find info on her from our sources in the Council..." she dropped her head in shame to the floor, "I'm very sorry!".

"It's fine, it just means I'll have to make them fight seriously. Send the C-class to see how strong they are".

The assistant head rose from the floor quickly and looked to the Chair where he sat "Yes Rondo-sama!" was the only thing she said before she turned to go.

"One more thing... Did you find the invader?".

"No Rondo-sama... He is still somewhere on the island, but our scans have failed to locate him" as soon as she was done talking he raised his hand and motioned her to go. She bowed and went out of the room.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

The three wizards of Fairy Tail sat at their temporary home after Mira and Natsu came back, the two old friends spoke between themselves as Ikaruga leaned against one of the wells across one of the Windows of the House while she hugged her sword close and looked into the gray sky that were already filled with clouds.

"What are you doing here?" Mira asked the sword-mistress while she held her sword.

"Nothing special Mira...".

"Your still mad about Natsu?".

"I already told you Mira... I'm not mad at him".

'But something bothers you enough to stay away from him' the former S-class looked a few seconds at Natsu before she grabbed Ikaruga's hand and began to pull the pink-hiared one back to where they were supposed to sit.

"H-hey Mira! what are you-" the resistance of Ikaruga wasn't successful while Mira just dragged her without any difficulty and set her next to Natsu while she sat at his other side.

A strange silence passed between them as none of the two pink-haired didn't know what to say before Mira broke the ice "everything is not fine between you two, you've been strange since we started this mission".

"I don't know what you're talking about, and as I already said-".

"I have no problem" Mira completed the words of her friend with a smile. "Ikaruga you need to loosen up and relax, this is our first mission together. You're starting to remind me of Erza a little bit...".

"Mira! I-I'm nothing like Scarlet!" the pink ones returned with rage when she heard and tried to approach Mira that was hiding behind Natsu with Naughty smile.

"I don't know about that... You do remind me of her in a lot of things". The dragon slayer began to say as he began to count the reasons on his hand. "Your very strong like her... Both of you use swords... and scary when you're angry".

"Not to mention the fact that Erza always beat him up if he did something wrong or that annoy her".

"I think you're over exaggerating Mira..." Natsu looked at the white-haired girl. "No matter how much she resembles Erza, Ikaruga would never hurt me like that". The pink-haired woman's heart began to beat fast when she heard the words of the dragon slayer who spoke seriously causing a smile emerge on her face. He turned his gaze to the sword-mistress, and flashed her a radiant smile "I trust her with my life! right Ikaruga?".

Despite her face that barely changed, she was happy to hear Natsu's confidence in her 'how can you feel that way about someone with a history like mine, and to have such confidence in me' she wondered more as Natsu began to sweat and panic.

"R-right Ikaruga?" the dragon slayer began to sweat as he received no reply from the sword-mistress who just looked at him with an evil smile.

"No promises..." She said in a voice with a sparkle in her eyes as Natsu swallowed the lump in his throat and was turned to Mira.

'Maybe I should start to write my will?' he thought as the two girls began to joke about the pink-haired dragon slayer.

After the little joke between the two girls the three continued to talk while Mira finished making dinner and occasionally left the two alone and was glad to see that what happened between the two didn't bother them so much. They continued with their dinner with Natsu who told Mira about his first mission with Ikaruga and excgarated in some of the details while the sword-mistress looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Mira laugh.

"By the way..." Mira began to say after a few seconds as she played with her food, "can you feel something weird?" the white-haired beauty question.

"Something weird?" replied the confused Natsu and tried to understand what she was talking about and started sniffing the air. "Now that I think about it. I can't smell anything funny since we got here".

"I couldn't feel anything as well, and I stood in front of monsters enough times to know if there is one in the area" the sword-mistress said and started to understood what Mira meant.

"It's too quiet on this island, like there is nothing here... ".

"Mmmm... maybe the ship took us the wrong island?".

"No, we are in the right place" said the sword-mistress and looked around. "This island is according to what the client said and the signs of the attack on the village shows the marks that monsters have appeared for the first time, something else is going on here...".

"It sounds really interesting! I'm burning up!" the dragon slayer smile excitedly.

"It would have to wait until tomorrow Natsu... I don't feel anything and I doubt you did. We can scan the island first thing in the morning". Ikaruga explained while Mira agreed and Natsu folded his hands in disappointment.

"Fine".

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

After the three retired to their beds, the night has brought with him absolute silence and darkness around the village.

'Roooaaarerr!'

Growled some creatures that came out of nowhere outside the village and stood around the House where the three wizards of Fairy Tail were.

There were hundreds of them surrounding the House and stood in every corner of the village that seems deserted, the majority were on the ground while the other part of them were in the air and the remain were standing on the roofs that were close to the little house.

The monsters surrounding the House were taller than a man with four fingers on each hand with sharp claws that almost scratch the floor, small yellow eyes while their whole body was full of dirty Brown fur and looked like big and threatening monkeys with big teeth.

The creatures that were in the air and on the roofs were identical to those on the ground only with big black wings coming out from their back with razor-sharp claws on their ends.

The weak snarling of the creatures filled the quiet area while they stared with hungry eyes to the little building that held their prey without knowing their fate.

Five of the big creatures standing in front of the entrance began to move into the House in complete silence with a clear intent to kill whoever was inside mercilessly and eventually entered the House without sound.

...

'Sooshit!','sovisht!'

'GRRAAAA!'

Screams were heard from inside the House while three of the monsters ran out of the House while burning and trying to save themselves before their bodies were burned completely and they fell to the Earth with smoke rising from their bodies.

"You have a lot of guts to try and surprise a dragon slayer!".

"They're disgusting...".

From the entrance came out Natsu and Ikaruga, the dragon slayer looked smiling at the army of creatures who stood in-front of them as his fists caught fire and covered them completely. His partner didn't look excited as him when she saw the creatures, yet she made herself ready to their attackers that had surrounded them.

"Natsu, if you want to go wild..." she paused for a second before she let out a smirk "Don't let me stop you".

Natsu's smile grew when he heard her as the fire began to cover his entire body as he threw himself into the enemy and began to hit them with his fists and flames without stopping for a moment.

The creatures began to charge toward the dragon slayer but could not stop the pink-haired from burning them before they could touch him.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself Natsu!" she whispered to herself as she mowed down the waves of creatures that tried to eliminate her and enter into the House to find the girl who was inside but had a hard time because the girl with a sword that didn't let them go anywhere near or past her.

Some of the winged creatures on the roofs spread their wings and head to Ikaruga and slipped from the air to the pink-haired girl who had to pull back a few steps to avoid multiple claws trying to capture and kill her, she responded instantly with a fast attack that killed four of the winged creatures as she fell back as they fell to the ground in pieces, "there is certainly a lot of you..." Her eyes moved to those standing in front of her while she saw the blazing Natsu who already reached the village square while he continued to eliminate his opponents in large numbers.

**"Fire dragon's roar!"** a giant flame came out of Natsu's mouth and burned everything that stood in it's way including the creatures that turned into dust and pieces of charcoal.

'GRAAA!' a few grunts came from behind Natsu and alert him from an incoming attack that came from his right after his attack that left his back exposed at that moment, Natsu took in a second breath causing his lungs to swell up with air.

**"Fire dragon's roar!"** he aimed his attack at his feet and let his fire erupt in every direction around him and burn the monsters who were close to him and those who tried to get closer. The fire was so intense that it caused Natsu to hover for a few seconds before he flew several dozen feet into the air with his flame that attracted the eyes of every creature and had begun to gather under him and were ready to kill and rip him to pieces as soon as he fall to the floor.

A big smile appeared on the face of the dragon slayer while flames started coming out of his feet and made him fly like a rocket back to the earth below and a few seconds before the crash the pink-haired rolled forward in the air and landed with his burning feet directly to the earth **"Fire dragon's earth shattering stomp!"** he called as the area around him exploded into flames and the blast knocked away all the creatures who were stupid enough to stay close to him. He lifted his head and was proud when he saw his attack that left a crater in the middle of the small village that was quiet for a few more seconds before he could hear and see more of the monsters who came to him to kill him and caused him to get ready for round two.

"It's really good to have so many of-" he began to taunt the creatures who approached him before he was able to smell something not far from him, 'there's someone else here but us' the pink-haired thought before he turned his interest to the monsters who returned for another go but still followed the one who watch them.

On the other side of the village Ikaruga still managed to fend off the creatures without too much difficulty, they learned that going near the pink-haired's range wasn't a smart idea as they looked at her and waited for a chance to attack.

'BOOM!'

She could see the explosion that Natsu created in another area of the village and is certainly having fun out there, 'maybe I need to be less serious and have a bit of fun' she thought about what Mira told her and began to walk in slow steps to the creatures that were in front of her and moved back as they saw her coming. She noticed in the corner of her eye something moves towards her quickly.

'Sllaash!'

She used her sword to cut the two flying creatures that came from from her blind spot as the monsters surrounding her began to storm towards her when they saw the chance they were waiting for.

'How stupid..' Ikaruga began to draw her sword slowly and pointed it towards the sky for a second while the blade began to glow a silvery light for a few seconds and then began to fall apart into tiny pieces and vanished leaving her with just the handle of her sword.

The monsters who were close to her were a few feet from her before they froze in place.

'GRRAA?!','GRRAAA!'

Before they could figure out what happened blood began to leave their bodies in all directions and spread on the ground and those who were close to them, they fell to the ground with dozens of signs on their bodies that looked like dozen cuts from a sword that injured them in every possible area.

Small sparks and flashes appeared around the pink-haired while she closed her eyes as her hands began to play with something invisible that was around her and made her look like she was dancing.

**'Sakura blade dance'** was the only thing she whispered before some other monsters began to fall to the floor with cries of horror as they realize what hit them.

She began to move with slow steps while small-sized blades shape like sakura petals and just floated in every direction as the creatures began to pull back instinctively when they finally saw the small and almost invisible blades which killed those who stood in front of her.

"So you're not mindless after all, but I guess it doesn't matter anymore" she whispered before she sent the blades directly at the monsters.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Morning finally arrived after the attack of the monsters on the team that finally ended after a long night.

"Well that was fun!" Natsu smiled and walked at Ikaruga's side with his hands behind his head. He didn't look any different after his battle with the army of monsters that attacked him and tried to kill him.

"It was definitely so.." the sword-mistress answered back while both advanced to the little house where Mira was, she could not deny that she had fun from the workout and the possibility to try her new sword and her new technique.

The fire Mage and the sword-mistress finally done with most of the creatures let the ones who were still alive to run for their lives into the forest and deeper to the island.

They finally arrived at the House where they were staying as Natsu froze as soon as they arrived at the entrance.

"What's wrong Natsu?".

"I smell... No... No!" he began to run into the building and into the room where the white-haired Mage was.

Ikaruga followed Natsu into the house and then to where Mira was 'Please...' She thought and prayed that her friend was fine, she stooped as she saw the look of horror on Natsu's face while he looked at something.

She move next to Natsu's side in fear of what she will see "Mira!... Eh?".

The pink-haired girl saw Mira who smiled and sat in front of a small pot filled with their breakfast "M-Mira are you okay!" Ikaruga said loudly and started to get closer to white-haired beauty.

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't be? Did something happened?" the former S-class Mage asked innocently, as if she didn't hear what went on the previous night.

"But Natsu said you...".

"Natsu?" Mira took a few seconds before she started laughing and holding her stomach.

"What's so funny! I thought something had happened to you!".

Mira pointed to the pot that was in front of her, it contains something green.

"What is it?".

"Cabbage" the white-haired smiled innocently.

"That's what scared you?" question the sword-mistress and raised an eyebrow and was amazed to see Natsu's face. "Anyway you're not hurt or something right?".

"No I'm fine Ikaruga, but anyway Let's eat something before we start to scan the island".

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

The three finished up with their food and exit the village. It looked worse than yesterday after the attack of the monsters on them, holes and burnt houses with blood that was everywhere.

"Not looking so inviting as yesterday..." Ikaruga said and continued to look around.

"I guess you two had no problem lest night" Mira said as she looked at the damage caused by the two members of her team.

"So you were awake".

"It's a bit difficult to sleep after all the explosions I heard yesterday".

The two girls continued to go before they stopped when they noticed a Natsu who stopped and stared into the dark part of the forest was a few feet away from him.

"What happened Natsu?".

"It's nothing, I just thought I heard something" the pink-haired returned and approached the girls while the three embarked to find out where and why did the monsters come from.

"..."

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

"We've been out here for hours and still noting!" Natsu mound for the third time since they began to search. "Seriously how can it be so hard to find an army of monsters!".

Despite all of his complaints Natsu raised a good point, the fact that they came at night and then vanish after they lost without any trace was very strange and annoying. "I thought I saw which way they were gone to but I feel like we're going in circles..." the sword-mistress noted and looked around.

Natsu stopped and looked around for a few seconds before he began to walk to some trees that were on his side, he looks bored and lacking motivation.

"Natsu what are you-" Mira started to say before she saw the dragon slayer started to charge to some trees that were on his left side and tried to grab something that was there.

"Whha! L-let my go!".

Mira and Ikaruga could hear the voice of someone they didn't know as Natsu returned with someone in his hands. It was a little girl about thirteen in age with smooth and short black hair that came up to her neck with deep green eyes, she was wearing a blue short skirt and long-sleeved shirt and black sandals.

The little girl went on a rampage in Natsu's hands and tried to get away from him but to no avail as he held her on his shoulder and just kept walking without any problem. When he made it to his two teammates he took the child from his shoulder and held her in the air from her shirt while she continued to try and get away from him.

"Natsu who's this?" Mira was the first to question and headed for the girl and the dragon slayer.

"Put me down you pink idiot!" the little girl shouted out loud and tried to kick her legs as Natsu just moved away and left her dangling in the air.

"I don't know, but I smelled her when we were fighting the monsters. And I'm pretty sure she watched us, but she never approached so I couldn't catch her" replied the fire Mage and shook his little captive who tried to grab his hand with hers.

"Don't ignore me! and I wasn't spying on anybody!" she replied angrily.

"She followed us?" asked Ikaruga with interest as a sparkle appeared in her eyes while she was getting close to the little girl.

"I told you already to put me down you-" she began to scream out loud but clammed up immediately when she felt something hot and sharp on her neck. Her eyes were focused on the large blade that Ikaruga held.

"You're really noisy for little brat" the sword-mistress said in a threating voice as a smile appeared on her face. "Maybe I should teach you some manners!".

"Ah!" the little girl screamed in fear when she saw the pink-haired girl that seemed totally serious in what she said.

"That's enough Ikaruga" Mira grabbed her friend's shoulder and caused her to pull the sword away from the neck of the girl. "You okay?" she asked weakly as Natsu put her down slowly on the ground.

The little girl was trembling slightly as she cried.

"It's okay, there's nothing to fear" The former S-class said in a gentle voice and patted the head of a little girl who began to relax. The black-haired girl was silent while wiping her tears, "I'm Mira and these are my friends Ikaruga and Natsu".

The black-haired girl calmed down after she realized she was not in danger and looked at the face of Mira "who are you? What are you doing on this island?".

"We are from Fairy Tail, we were sent here on a mission. What about you? Do you live on this island?".

It's been a few seconds before she finally answered, "Fairy Tail? So you're wizards?".

"Yes, we are a part of the most powerful Guild!" Natsu said and folded his arms proudly.

"The most powerful?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and clenched her hands while she examined Natsu. "You don't look that strong, you look weak" she replied with a cocky smile.

"What was that?!" he responded in anger while trying to get close to the girl before Ikaruga's hand stopped him.

"Natsu don't get mad because of a little girl, you have to be more mature than her" she smiled kindly to the dragon slayer.

"Don't call me little you old lady!" replied the girl before Ikaruga's face was covered with her long hair and she pulled her sword that began to glow with red and ominous light, "on second thought, I think I will need educate you little girl..." Her voice was dark with intent to kill those who stand in the way, "you don't have a problem with that right Mira?".

"Mmmm..." Mira thought for a few seconds while she watched the black-haired girl and Ikaruga. "It really was a bit rude of you to say that to Ikaruga for no reason, so I have no problem with it".

The friendly smile Mira shoed marked the girl's end as she began to go back in fear from the pink-haired that moved with the intent to 'educate' her.

'No... Enough... Please...Why...' Familiar thoughts passed through the little girl's head while Ikaruga kept moving closer to her.

"Ikaruga I think she realized that she said something she shouldn't have, and I think she is very sorry about that" Natsu stood between the pink-haired and the frightened girl who looked at the back of the dragon slayer.

"Natsu, children like these should get punish when they do something bad, so step aside and let me-".

"Please Ikaruga? can forgive her. For me?".

...

'There's no way she's going to give up because you asked her'.

The pink-haired took the sword down immediately and brought her back to her place while her angry look was gone and she turned her back to the two, "fine, but just because you asked Natsu... But I will keep my eye on her!" was the last thing she said.

He gave Ikaruga a smile and moved his head to the girl "You don't have to be afraid anymore" his voice was gentle and relaxed and he stroked her head gently.

The black-haired girl stared at his radiant smile that made her feel safe for some reason she couldn't understand. "You said you were here for a task? So that means you have come to deal with monsters that appeared here?".

"Exactly! But we haven't been able to find anything even after we swept the island!" the dragon slayer settled down and folded his arms.

"That is because they are hiding themselves in a place where they don't want nobody finding them" the girl said loudly and looked to the three. "But I know where they are...".

"Y-you know where they are? Can you show us?" Natsu moved quickly and lifted her into the air from her shoulders.

"W-what are you-" she said embarrassed and tried to get free "y-yes I know where they are! J-just let me go!" she said as she felt her heart was going to burst out of her chest.

"We're lucky, right Ikaruga?" Mira said with a smile and began to walk after Natsu.

'I wouldn't call it luck that we have to babysit the little brat'.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

"So how did you survive here all this time with all the monsters on the island?" asked the Take Over Mage the girl as the group followed after her.

"I can feel where they hide... That's my power" she just said while oval light showed around her hands and began to glow for a few seconds "they can't find me no matter how hard they try".

"Uh... So you're a Mage like us" Natsu said while he was next to her.

"Exactly! I am much stronger than I look so you need to respect me you see!" she said with pride and looked at Natsu that looked to the skies in boredom.

"Mmm? Did you say something?".

"Grrr.." She looked at him with anger and began to walk faster than the dragon slayer. 'How dare you ignore me! When I clearly stronger than you, just you wait'.

Mira and Ikaruga just looked at the two while Mira smiled and Ikaruga narrowed her eyes.

"How cute, don't you think? She's trying to impress Natsu" the white-haired giggled.

...

The girl led them through some trees and bushes until they came to the part of the forest that was empty and barren completely.

"Are you sure you know where you're going? There's nothing here" Ikaruga progressed a few steps forward before Natsu stopped her.

"You're right... There's nothing here".

"You see Mira, I told you she was only-".

"That's exactly the thing... There's nothing! I can't smell anything! Not even us" He began to walk in slower steps for a few seconds before he jumped into the air and away from the area quickly.

"What happened Natsu!?" Mira called but before he could answer her she saw dozens of forms that appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the dragon slayer.

"It's them!" cried the girl in fear when she recognized the creatures "we gotta get out of here! Those things are-" she tried to say before Mira stopped her. "What are you doing?! We need to help him and get out of here before-".

"It's fine, Natus will be just fine" Mira responded with a smile and pointed to the fire Mage.

The girl's eyes opened as she returned her gaze to Natsu 'he's smiling?' she looked shocked as Natsu's body as he began to burn with fire from his hands and covered his body completely. "W-what is he?".

"I thought he already told you... We are Fairy Tail Wizards" Ikaruga said without taking her eyes of of Natsu.

The dragon slayer put his fists together while the fire surrounding him began to strengthen and grow around him "I'm burning up!" he threw himself into the creatures that jumped on him from all sides and were going to take him out.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

**So what do you think about the chapter? And who was the little girl?.**

**I'll see you all in the next one.**


	8. Chapter 8: An island of monsters part 3

And another chapter done... Demm that took too long. Sorry for the delay. I've been busy with lots of things in my personal life plus working on a few other stories. Anyway! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to R&amp;R.

And a big thank you to 'thatrandomguy42' for his help!.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

"Amazing..." Said the little girl while she looked at the dragon slayer who took the monsters one after another without any difficulty with a smile on his face. "How can he smile like that? he could get hurt or die if they get him!".

"Natsu is much stronger than he looks, he's stronger than me" Ikaruga said with a proud smile.

The three girls continued to observe the creatures as Natsu burned them while Mira and Ikaruga examined where the creatures came from. A few minutes later Natsu stood in the middle of the empty place with the bodies of monsters that were around him. "that's it? it was less than yesterday. I'm a little disappointed..." the dragon slayer scratched his head.

"It's fine, it saves us the time" the sword-mistress said and headed for the place where the creatures came from, she sent her hand for a few seconds before she stopped and pulled her sword and swing it fast at something invisible.

'Sovisht!'

She could see the mark of her blade that stayed in the air for a few seconds before he disappeared. 'So there really is something here. But how to go in?'.

The little girl moved past Ikaruga who grabbed her shoulder "where do you think you're going?".

"You don't know how to open it, but I do!" she replied and made Ikaruga let go of her hand. The girl lifted her right hand as it began to glow with light oval color for a few seconds while she was holding something and moved it back quickly. The Group heard the sound of breaking glass while a door appears in front of the girl. "You see. I told you" the black haired said with a smile and was proud of herself as she was able to shut up the pink haired one for the first time since the beginning.

The girl was about to move through the doors before Natsu's hand caught her and lifted her by her shirt to the air for the second time "Hey!, what are you doing!" she tried to resist but was powerless.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you really want to go first from where these things came from?" asked the dragon slayer.

"I can handle it no problem! I will show you that I am stronger than you!" the little black haired didn't finish before Natsu threw her into the air and caught her from her foot after a few seconds.

"You don't have to prove anything, I believe your strong enough... But we're on a mission so you need let us do the fighting" he said with a smile as she looked at him.

The black haired's face became red again "I-I Will kill you" She said with tears in her eyes from anger and embarrassment "I swear I'm going to make you pay for this...".

Natsu smiled when he heard the answer "good enough!" he said and picked her up and sat her on his shoulders before he moved through the doors.

"Why is Natsu so nice to her?" asked Ikaruga and folded her hands.

"Well, Natsu raised Happy like his child. So he really likes kids!" Mira returned with a smile and began to move after Natsu.

"Still, she's not his girl... She's just a brat..." Ikaruga moved her head to the side and tried to hide her face, but she could not hide her irritated voice.

"It's ok Ikaruga, I'm sure Natsu would love to hold you on his shoulders too if you just ask. So you don't have to be jealous" was the last thing Mira said before she went through the door as well.

"W-Who's jealous?!" the pink-haired exploded while her face became completely red and she moved after Mira.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X

"I already told you to put me down!" the little girl said with red face and hit his head several times as he just ignored her little fists barely doing anything to him.

The two went inside into the place that looked completely different from the forest where they were before "where are we?" the dragon slayer looked around and sniffed the air.

They were in what looked like a long corridor that go straight while they went on for several minutes until they arrived at the end. The place was enormous and was made of black metal that was everywhere they looked, they could hear noises and metallic sounds in all directions.

"Well... I didn't expect anything like this" Natsu looked astounded while he tried to find the right words.

"We just moved to a different place. Chances are we still in the same island just in another location". The girl said and looked around. "There!" she pointed to what looked like iron railing.

Natsu began to go to the place and froze in place as he looked to what was underneath him.

"What happened Natsu? did Something-" Mira started to say before she looked to where the dragon slayer looked.

The eyes of both were opened while Ikaruga stood at Natsu's side "well, that is something you don't see every day" the sword-mistress said while her two teammates nodded their heads.

They looked at what looks like a giant factory that was underneath them with machines that moved continuously, but instead of workers the only thing they saw was the same creatures who attacked them last night plus some strange creatures who roamed all over the place. The creatures that look like monkeys carried boxes and containers that looked very suspicious. The other things that supervised the creatures looked like huge elephants with two giant tusks, they where at least ten feet tall while they stood on their hind legs and looked very threatening. And Natsu could see more creatures that looked very similar, with the only the only difference thet was their color and some were without fangs or tusks.

Around them were machinery and even some large pods and inside something that was moving and seems alive, and it wasn't something nice.

"I think we found their base..." Natsu said in a quiet voice while he was still trying to figure out where the hell they were.

"Yes, and that means that our job became much easier now that we found them..." the pink-haired girl said, and began to play with the handle of her sword for a few seconds before Mira stopped her.

"Wait Ikaruga, we still don't know if that is all their power. Although you and Natsu handled a large part of them, we still have to be careful".

"I know that Mira... It's not like I was going to jump in there and start to eliminate them" she clammed as she felt something moving behind her. "Wait... Where's Natsu?".

Just then she heard a scream that made her look back fast enough to see the pink-haired dragon slayer who jumped from the iron railing as the little girl on his shoulders yelled with tears in her eyes and held his neck for dear life.

The girl's scream attracted the eyes of the creatures who were under them and caused them to stop moving and to look up to the source of the noise. The only thing they saw was a huge fireball that raced towards them at high speed and hit a large portion and flooded the area with fire and flames.

"Wow that was fun!" Natsu said excitedly as he emerged unscathed from the fire as little girl still hugged him while she was unharmed and only shook in fear.

She raised her head slowly to the dragon slayer who just smiled at her before she put a weak punch to his face "are you an idiot?! How can you just jump that and call it fun!" said the girl in anger while her eyes were full with tears. "You just-AHHHH!" she started to say before Natsu put his right hand on her back and jumped into the air and landed on a huge tank that was behind him.

"What are you doing now-" she began to ask before she saw one of the creatures that looked like elephants standing where they were before. 'I didn't even felt them moving to us'.

"Okay... I will make sure you'll apologize for your bad behavior later, so for now hold on!" the pink-haired said with a smile while his legs again began to burn.

"Why should I apologize to-AHHHH!" she didn't have time to say before she again felt the world moving around her as Natsu took both of them directly into the heart of the plant.

"I somehow expected something like this to happen..." Ikaruga said and as about to join Natsu before Mira stopped her.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

It's been a few minutes since Natsu began to rage around the plant and let his destruction show why he was so good at what he does, the furry creatures were the easiest to finish and barely made him move. The main problem were the creatures that looked like elephants who were quite fast for their size and made him more careful with the girl on his back that hugged him as if her life depended on him and looked from his neck at the way he fights without a care.

'It's just not normal, the way he moves. He's soo strong! Maybe even more then father...' She was shaking a little as she thought about her father.

"You really want to catch me ah? So you need to be more serious!" the dragon slayer roared while fire came out from his feet and his elbow and made him fly rapidly from side to side while he used powerful kicks to dilute the number of monsters that were around before he heard something just behind him and made him stop and look behind him.

At that moment he could to see another large creatures flying towards him and was about to hit him 'Where did you come from!?' he thought and realized that his passenger is going to get hurt.

'It's going to hit me!' thought the black-haired girl and was about to use her magic to avoid injury before she felt Natsu rotates directly to the creature.

One of the creatures that looked like elephants emerged out of nowhere behind Natsu just after he finished moving and stayed open long enough for the creature to hurt him, normally some hits were not something Natsu was afraid of, but the girl on his back made him more vulnerable. Without even thinking twice Natsu turned directly to the creature about to spear him with huge fangs and send his fists down and break the fangs before they could hurt him before oval light stood between the dragon slayer and the monster.

Natsu felt nothing as he saw the tusk disappearing before it hit him, he took his chance and punched the beast and sent it to a few containers that burst in fire as soon as it hits them and filled the area with more flames and smoke.

"Phew, that was close! you ok back there?" he turned his head enough to the girl who was still on his back.

She was silent for a few seconds before she was looking directly at him "why did you-" she tried to ask before more creatures appeared and made Natsu return to battle.

"Oops! No time for that now" he said before he threw himself into the fight.

On the other side Ikaruga and Mira already moved to help Natsu to tin the creatures that attacked him. The pink-haired sword-mistress used her speed and sword to slay the creatures who tried to kill her. In the corner of her eye she saw Mira and made sure to watch her and see that she wouldn't get in bad spot.

'Natsu, Me and you are going to talk a lot after we finish the mission' the pink-haired girl thought about the punishment she will give the dragon slayer for his reckless behavior. 'honestly, we're in the enemy's territory and he jumped from the second floor directly into the heart of this place with the little brat'. She didn't know if it was courage or just something else, but nonetheless she couldn't not to love this part of him.

The white-haired Mira was busy with several creatures that attacked her, she used her experience to hit them before they could get her. She used her fists to land strong punches and feet to land powerful kicks and made sure that no one was sneaking around behind her back. Each of the monsters that she hit was reeling backward several feet before it hit some of the other monsters and threw them back. It was clear that despite the fact that she was not active for several years she was strong enough to fight alone.

The former S-class Mage felt something moving to her and made her move sideways fast enough to see five of the creatures standing in front of her flying all over the place while two giant creatures appeared in front of her. These were creatures that look like huge elephant with threatening tusks.

They didn't wait for a second and stormed at Mira with a hideous shriek, Mira managed to jump aside and avoid the big punch that almost squished her. She rolled on the floor and finally back up to her feet and looked into the large creatures for a second before she smiled to herself, "I will try it your way... Natsu" she whispered to herself then began to run directly to the first creature that attacked her.

He sent his fist at her direction but she was ready and jumped several feet above his fist and began to run for a few seconds over his arm to his face.

"Ahh!" she sent her fist with a lot of power behind it to the creature's forehead, causing him to fly backwards and fall while she jumped into the air and directly to the second one standing to attack her. But it wasn't quick enough and got a strong enough kick to make him crash to the ground and shaking it before Mira landed safely on the ground and looked at her work.

"So you didn't need my help after all ah?" Ikaruga reached Mira who smiled at her.

"That's not true, you made sure nobody was sneaking behind me and look after me".

Ikaruga moved her head to the side in embarrassment before she cleared her throat "a-anyway. Since when do you fight like Natsu? I never figured you're like that, tired of waiting for them to come to you?" the pink-haired one said as she never thought Mira would charge monsters without thinking, just like the dragon slayer that liked to do it.

"Not really, I just wanted to try this for a long time! He always enjoys it so I just thought I'd try it" the former S-class Mage answered.

"Oh?... So how was it?" asked the sword-mistress and began to wonder if she should try it herself, but immediately realized that this form of fighting won't suit someone like her.

"Well it certainly made my heart beat faster, so I guess somewhere it was fun!" Mira's smile was playful and it was clear that she enjoyed it.

The two girls giggled for a few seconds before the sounds of blasts pulled them back to where Natsu was.

"Lets go Mira".

x-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-x

The dragon slayer just finished with another group of creatures that went up in flames and looked around him, the area seemed like a fierce battle happened and gave a proud smile at another good job.

"That was fun, but it's still a shame that that's all they had". Natsu said with some disappointment, he frankly expected much more than what he saw but he imagined that his team dealt with a large part of the monsters and gave him more room to breathe. He moved his eyes to black-haired that still hugged his back, using his hand he took the little girl to the floor without saying a word.

"You okay?" he asked and examined her to see if she suffered any injury and after a few seconds he was glad to see that she was fine. 'I don't see anything wrong' He thought for a few seconds before he began to think about what he made her feel and understood what was wrong with her.

He bend until he was at her height and began to stroke her head gently, "I'm sorry, did I scared you?" he asked in a quiet voice that he used to calm Happy when he was smaller.

She moved her head from side to side and looked at him "why did you move me from danger and didn't protect yourself?".

"Eh?" the dragon slayer was confused and didn't know what she meant.

"I asked why didn't you worry about yourself! Don't you mind getting hit for someone you don't even know!?" She shouted.

'That's her problem?' he thought and then smiled at her. "I just did what I thought was right, like I always do. No matter what the situation is, I always prefer to put my family and friends first! And you reminds me of someone very important to me" he smile with a gentle voice and made the girl look directly at him.

'I'm important?' she thought before she gave up the foreign thoughts that the pink-haired one slipped to her head "I'm I-important... to you?".

"Of course! just like my partner Happy!".

'H-his partner?. He compares me to-' she felt disappointed for a few seconds before she started to get angry 'what am I thinking, I got a job to do and I need to concentrate! I have to prove I'm strong!'.

"Anyways, let's move on and meet with Mira and Ikaruga before we-" the dragon slayer started to say before he felt something strange in the air. "Stay behind me..." He whispered to the girl and looked at the surrounding area repeatedly looking for something.

"I don't need you to protect me! I'm strong!" she said loudly and started to move a few steps before she turned when she felt a shadow appears behind her. Her eyes revealed something that looks like a transparent liquid that was about to cover her completely before she felt like somebody grabbed her shoulder and threw her out of the way.

Natsu moved the little black-haired out of the way and confirmed that she was not injured before he tried to jump away but not fast enough before the transparent thing that covered his right leg and his left elbow and refused to let him go.

"Natsu!" cried the little girl to the dragon slayer who tried to break free.

"Don't come any closer!" he said aloud and let flames come out from his body "get off!".

'Poosshhh!' the flames covered the surrounding area in intense heat before the fire began to weaken and disappear along with the fire that surrounded Natsu.

"Natsu!" Mira and Ikaruga came and saw what was happening and began to move more quickly to the dragon slayer who still tried to resist but looked tired.

The blade of the sword-mistress began to glow in a red crimson light 'Garuda Flame!' she called her power and sent her directly to the thing that almost finished covering Natsu as a wave of fire blinded them for a few seconds as a huge fire appeared where Natsu was. The dragon slayer jumped away and stopped by Ikaruga who seemed glad to see him.

"Are you okay Natsu?".

"Yeah, your fire gave me enough energy to get out of that thing's grip" he refused to take his eyes from the thing completely. "Be careful Ikaruga, it began to eat my magic the second it touched me".

The two could see the fire which again began to die down while the liquid amorphous creature emerged unscathed and began to advance toward the two.

The sword-mistress didn't answer and just nodded and charge before she sent another wave of fire to the thing that burned it for a few seconds before the fire was absorbed into its body.

'So regular magic is no good against this thing, then I will have to-' she began to think before she heard a scream.

Ikaruga and Natsu could see Mira who was caught in another one of the creatures grabbed her legs and began to cover her as she tried to resist.

"Mira!" the pink-haired was the first to call and quickly progressed to her white-haired friend that had her body half way inside the blob. With that her blade began to glow crimson, she began to cut the liquid holding Mira. She managed to cut it but it began to heal itself quickly in alarming rate.

'Not working either!' was what Ikaruga realizes and was about to swing her sword before she froze in place and felt something holding her hand. 'Another one?! how many more of these things are there?' she began to draw her sword before she saw the dragon slayer that come from her side and pulled her and her sword away from the creature's grip.

"Fire dragon's roar!" he unleashed a massive flamethrower at the transparent thing they left behind just to see it coming out of the flames again and began moving to them quickly. "Do they not give up! And it's only getting faster!".

"We have to get the girl and Mira and get away from here!" she said and tried to think quickly about a plan. 'Regular attacks aren't going to work on these things and they are becoming more and more dangerous the more time passes' she looked around trying to find something.

'Sliishsh'

The one that came behind them moved quickly and sent some of it's body straight and nearly hit them if Natsu wasn't moved before it struck.

"Natsu shoot me to the air and move to Mira as fast as you can!" she ordered him as he immediately prepare his fist and pulled it back. At the moment the pink-haired girl jumped into the air and straight to Natsu's fist that was about to kick her off.

"W-what?" Ikaruga saw the same transparent thing that manage to catch up to Natsu and stack to his back. "N-Natsu! She started to say before she saw another one of the creatures that came behind Natsu and flown directly to her direction. "Demm it!" was the last thing she said before she was caught in its grip.

The transparent thing covered her completely as she could not move for few seconds and it began to expand until it was like a big ball.

The same thing happened with the others until the four were all imprisoned as well.

"Are you all right? Mira! Ikaruga!" the dragon slayer called but before he got the answer he could hear footsteps of someone to moving to their direction.

"Okay, I think this is enough to let you move around freely". Said someone who appeared from the shadows of some of the destroyed tanks. It was a man, he was dressed in a blue suit decorated with belts and gold satin chaps and a belt around his hips, Golden blonde hair that reached to his shoulders and finally dark eyes that were locked on the four who were stuck inside the balls.

Behind him was his purple-haired Assistant that looked on what was happening as she clutched a clipboard in her hands and wrote things quickly as she looked at the area around without saying a word.

The blond man began to move closer to the ball that Natsu was in and looked at him for a few seconds before a creepy smile appeared onto his face "you are... Salamander no?".

"Who are you?" was all Natsu said out of his teeth while he tried to use fire to get out of the bubble. 'Eh? what?' he looked round in confusion.

"I see that you notice!" the blonde replied and began to caress the bubble which imprisoned Natsu. "It's great isn't it? My personal invention. There is no name for it yet, but you obviously agree that it's pretty useful" he began to snicker innocently despite what happened.

"So you're the one who made the monsters that appear on this island" Mira was the first who said although others already realized this fact.

"And to answer your question. I am Rondo, your host from today" said the blond and ignored Mira. "I must tell you that I am very impressed with your abilities! It's very rare to see a dragon slayer" he smiled amiably with gentle voice.

"Why did you attacked the village you-AHH!" Mira started to say before she felt a pain in her body that made her fall uncontrollably and shout in pain.

"Mira!" called Ikaruga and Natsu still attempting to reach her but to no avail.

"I didn't give you permission to speak". Rondo's glare became dark and his eyes focused on Mira as if he looked at a bug. After a few seconds he turned his head back to look at Natsu who was with rage in his eyes "you! What did you do to Mira!?" he tried harder to get free from the transparent cage holding him and reach him blond bastard that hurt Mira.

"Nothing... I just showed her her place, a weak Mage like her don't deserve to breathe let alone raise her voice before me. So I just silenced-" Rondo said and looked at Natsu's reaction who tried to break through the transparent cage.

"Hmmm, interesting... is she important to you?" Rondo said as he examined Natsu's expression with interest just to see the dragon slayer looks more angry.

"If you touch my friends-" the dragon slayer started to say before Rondo started to laugh.

"Maybe they have some value after all, Stela... move them to the laboratory" was the only thing Rondo said.

"Right away Rondo-sama!" his purple-haired Assistant replied.

The blonde's black eyes fell upon all his prisoners, but his expression was normal when he saw the others. He still looked to Mira as if she was a useless object, he showed no interest in Ikaruga but looked at her sword.

He put his hand on the ball that hold the pink-haired sword-mistress as instantly Ikaruga's hands were pulled to the ceiling her legs into bottom as her sword fell from her hand.

"W-what! Let go!" she tried to break free but to no avail as she saw something transparent drew her sword out of the ball and handed it to the blond, he smiled as he took the sword in his hands.

"So this blade could cut my brilliant invention? I will have to look into this a little deeper" he tested it for a few seconds and smiled. "Maybe you really are a bit more useful than I thought, you don't mind if I keep this?".

"When I get out of here I'll make sure you'll see my sword-AHHH!" the sword-mistress said and felt a stream of pain in her body.

"And now..." His gaze focused on black-haired girl who looked at him with fear and tried to stay away from him as much as possible and stick to the other side of the ball. "I was looking for so long to see who had managed to infiltrate the island and away from me for so long, and it was just a little girl. How disappointing... " His face became grumpy and angry. "I will take care of you later personally".

"Hey you blonde bastard! What are you going to do?" asked the dragon slayer.

"You will know soon Salamander, but for now..." Rondo smiled and made Natsu feel an electric shock ran through his body and made him lose his consciousness.

x-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-x

"Mmm..." Natsu's power began to return as he rose from the ground only to find that he was imprisoned in the same transparent ball. "Where am-no. Where's Mira and Ikaruga?" he tried desperately to see where his friends were. He could see that he was in a big room, on the left side he could see a lot of transparent containers that were filled with blue liquid. And on the other side he could see strange devices with screens with numbers on them.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake. Took you long enough".

Natsu recognized the voice immediately that belonged to blond who imprisoned him and his friends "Where is everyone?! What did you do with them?!".

"Everyone?" Rondo took a few seconds and scraped his Chin while he looked like he was trying to remember something.

"Where are my friends?!".

"Oh you mean them! you shouldn't worry. At least not to all of them..." a big black screen descended from the ceiling.

"W-what?" Natsu asked before he saw someone familiar to him on the screen. "Mira!" he could clearly see the former S-class Mage that was attached to a metal surface and was unconscious, and her legs were pinned to it with wires that bound her.

At the same moment Natsu felt the ball that kept him start moving until it entered together with Natsu to a giant and transparent glass tank surrounded by a black iron pillars, the large ball stretched to sides of the tank and gave the dragon slayer more room to move.

A dark smile appeared on Rondo's face and he turned his back to Natsu and approached a small control panel that was in front of the screen "you can begin Stela" was the only thing he said before the purple-haired Assistant appeared on the big screen and went next to Mira after she bowed to him.

Stela's hand began to glow in black light that looked like a shadow for a few seconds and she pressed her hand to the top of Mira's head.

"AHHHH!" the Mage's eyes opened as she started to scream in pain.

"Mira!".

x-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-x

So could any of you guess who was the little girl?

leave a comment and tell me and have a nice day.


	9. Chapter 9: An island of monsters part 4

Hi to everyone! It's been a long time since my last episode.

I won't bore you too much. What happened was that I'm getting married in a few months and I was packed in every way possible and I had to be somewhere else entirely. I'm not going to stop writing, but I have to make special time to write.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter! And don't forget to comment!

Ps - nobody could guess who was the girl!

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

"Ooh ... my head, Where-" the dark-haired girl said softly as she lifted her head and took a few seconds to figure out where she was as her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness that was around her. The first thing she felt was the cold floor and at that point it was clear they managed to catch her before she lost consciousness, she was in a large chamber completely surrounded by the same material and looked around her. The cell itself was completely quiet and empty except to someone else who was together with her and was already awake.

Ikaruga turned her head to the girl with a little smile "So your finally awake, you okay?" She asked and moved down to her height and after a few seconds she moved back after she made sure she was fine.

"Where are we?".

"We are deeper in to their headquarters, after these things caught us..." the pink-haired replied after she made sure black hair was not hurt.

"Their headquarters? So what happened to the others?" She asked with a worried voice.

"The way it looks they need us... at least for now..." the pink-haired leaned against the wall and sighed heavily. "I do not know what happened Natsu or Mira, when I came to... You and I were the only ones here."

The dark-haired girl let the information into her head until she finally turned her head back to the sword-mistress "So what are we going to do?" She hoped for a plan in order to get out of this place and to complete her task.

"What are we going to do... that is a good question, I guess we'll have to wait for someone who would get us out of here" she replied without even looking at the girl and just looked around.

"What? That's all! You're not going to even try to think about a way?".

"What's the point? The things that got us were too strong and we couldn't hurt or run away from them... not to mention the fact that they took my sword, and we have no idea where Natsu or Mira and what their situation is" Ikaruga looked at anger at the girl.

The dark-haired girl lowered her head to the floor "So you're just going to leave them and do nothing, not even try anything?!".

Ikaruga stopped and looked at the floor for several seconds then finally answered, "Why do you even care... You do not know us ... We're strangers to you."

"So tell me!" She replied causing Ikaruga to look at her in confusion "I want to know more about you!".

"Even Natsu?" The pink-haired smiled mischievously.

"No! Who would want to know about that idiot..." Her voice began to weaken as soon as she began to say the name of the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"You really don't like Natsu ha? I can understand the fact that he jumped with you directly to the-" the pink-haired girl started to say but the girl stopped her.

"It's not that... I was shocked when he did it. But he would get hurt because of me without a second thought and he tried to save me when I was going to get caught by the creatures that attacked us."

"Yes, I was in your place..." Ikaruga said while the girl looked at her.

"Even you had an experience like that?".

"I don't like talking about my past before I joined Fairy Tail, But when Natsu found me I was very badly hurt after a battle I had with someone else from the Guild. I could barely move or do anything... and he was another mage from another Guild at the time but Instead of finishing me like everybody else would he pulled me out and taken care of me when he knew very well that we were enemies" a big smile greeted the face of Ikaruga. "And we're the same team since then! After of course the big drama the first time he brought me."

"So you're just going to give it up and let them-".

"Why are you worried? I thought you hated Natsu...".

"Who cares about that idiot... he compared me to his partner..." the dark-haired said in a small voice and looked at the floor.

"Oh? His partner?" Ikaruga understood and approached the girl. She tried to think of who could Natsu mean until she thought of the blue cat. "He probably meant Happy".

"Yes, that's what he said... So, who is this Happy?".

"Well, Happy is someone Natsu raised from a young age" the pink-haired returned. "He's a flying talking blue Cat that lives with Natsu when I arrived" said the sword-mistress and looked at the confused look on the girl's face.

"C-Cat? He compared me to a..." she began before Ikaruga continued.

"So he really thinks about you a lot...".

"What? Where did you get that idea from?".

"Well from what I understand, Natsu raised Happy as his son and he is really important to him... Then if he compared you with him, he really meant it."

'So he did not just say that... he really... he meant what he said' the dark-haired girl felt her smile came and made her forget her place and situation. "We have to help them!" She said after she rose to her feet with a new determination. "Natsu and Mira!".

"It really is about time..." Ikaruga got up from the floor and stretching her muscles. "I thought I would have to work harder to bring the truth out of you."

"A-ah? What are you talking about?".

Ikaruga did not reply and just made a circular motion with her finger in the air for a few seconds, suddenly a few Sakura petals appeared out of nowhere and began to circle her hand gently "I'm just saying that it is time to stop to sit here and go to find Natsu and Mira".

"How do you intend to get out of here? We're stuck here until that-" she began before she saw the pink petals revolves around the hand of the sword-mistress and flew quickly to the transparent thing that kept them looked and began to chop it into pieces and ultimately left a large opening and then returned to hover around pink-haired who Just smile "You said something?".

The dark-haired girl was with an open mouth for a few seconds then got up and started walking "No! Let's go" she replied and walked out of their prison.

"...She still just a little brat..." the sword-mistress muttered and moved to get out of their cell.

**x - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - x**

"Mira!" the dragon slayer cried out while he watched in horror what happened to one of his team mate, his fire began to rage around the container that held him and tried to find a place and be released without any success as his power began to fall again after a few seconds and he began to breathe heavily. 'What's going on here!? How can I be so weak!' He could not understand before he fell to one knee breathing even heavier.

"What did I tell you Salamander, my invention is quite useful is it not? Even you! a dragon slayer can barely stand!" Rondo smiled and turned to the screen behind him. "That's enough Stella, can you give her body a rest... I do not want to end it so quickly while she's still useful" he said and after a second pressed a button on the control panel as the screen closed.

"You! If you hart Mira!" Natsu mutters between his teeth while an orange flame started coming out of his body and covered him completely again.

Rondo took a step back and looked at Natsu, but he was not afraid to see that the fire was back. He just smiled and touched something on the control panel next to him. "Stella... I changed my mind..." He smiled.

Natsu did not like what the madman said, trying to stop him "Hey bastard! What are you-".

"You can get rid of her, just do it quickly" was the only thing he said before he heard a scream of rage that had belonged Natsu and shook the earth. His eyes became white while the fire came out of his body at an alarming rate and even Rondo could feel the heat began to overcome.

The blonde click a few buttons while the screen light up again and there appeared his assistant.

"Yes Rondo-sama?" She just asked. "You need me to do something with the prisoner?".

The fire began to fade as he the dragon slayer could see his friend still unconscious but fine, "Mira! Answer me! Are you okay!?" He cried out and began banging on the walls of the prison that held him.

"No, it's nothing Stella..." Rondo said, smiled and then hung up the screen again.

"What are you trying to do?" Natsu panting between his teeth as he glared at the one who was responsible for everything.

"Just a little experiment, just thought it would be interesting to see... but for now I will have you stay here like a good dragon slayer" Rondo said, tapped a few things on the control panel that was in-front Natsu's container. "I would like to continue our experiment, but I would have put it off for a little bit."

"What do you-ahh...' the pink-haired dragon slayer started to say before he felt his strength began to weaken until he could hardly hold himself on his feet "Come back here! I'm still... I'm not done with you!".

"Mmm... you're very strong Salamander, but I wonder about how strong you really are..." Rondo began to walk a few steps until he reached a big silver door and left the room, 'I wonder how you would react when you know'.

**x - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - x**

"Ahh!" Mira's screams filled the small room where she was and echoed powerfully, the purple-haired made sure not hurt her physically upon the request of Rondo. But what caused the white-haired was something much more painful than something physical.

The voice of the former S-class Has began to relax after the purple-haired moved her hand away from her and let her breathe. She felt pain in her body everything just made her feel weak and as if nothing matters more and if there was no point in anything or anyone. She felt she had no more reason to live apart from experiencing the pain and the most frightening thing was that she had felt that way in the past and recognize the feeling very well.

"Ahh... ahh..." Mira breathed loudly as she trembled and tears streamed from her eyes as she looked angrily at the purple-haired girl that ignored her.

"W-why are you doing t-this?" Mira was able to say and made Stella look at her. "Attacking this island and releasing monsters ...What is your goal?".

purple-haired girl looked at her for a few seconds without saying a word and finally turned her back to Mira and her returned to her work.

"You know what you're doing? You and the one with you".

"Yes, I know very well what I'm doing..." she finally replied. "I follow the vision of the Rondo-sama!".

"His vision? Create monsters and hurting people?!" Mira said angrily, "is just another madman!".

Mira said in rage while looking at Stella's face that became slightly red, "How... how do you dere to call him like that!" Her fist began to glow in the same light that reminded Mira of a shadow and hit at her belly.

At that moment Mira again began screaming in pain as the shadow surrounding the purple-haired hand was now on her stomach and began to be absorbed into her body and made her tremble visibly.

Stella's expression was back to her normal state, but she still felt anger toward the white-haired Mage but could not do anything to her until her master gave her permission to get rid of her altogether, she came out of the small laboratory where she left Mira alone.

She continued to advance to the next place that required her attention as her master ordered. Finally after walking for a few minutes, she finally came to a smaller lab and was begin her work before she felt a vibration from the pocket of her white coat, she pulled a small round ball like device in silver color. "Yes Rundo-sama".

At that moment the blonde's face appeared on the silver ball "Stella what is the situation with the Mage you handled?".

"I left her weak enough so she will not move until I come back" she answered.

"Well, I just received a report that the two other wizards managed to escape, I need you to get and restrain them."

"Yes Rundo-sema, what about the third one?" She asked about Mira that was still trapped in the lab.

"...Get rid of her, I'll be able to use the other two to test the strength of Salamander" He finished with a big smile as he imagined the look and anger on Natsu's face.

"Yes Rundo-sama!" She said while the blonde's face disappeared from the silver ball. She summoned to her side a number of black creatures that looked like the things that attacked Natsu and his team on their first night on the island. "The prisoner in lab three... you can get rid of her" she said in a clear voice, she was disappointed that she could not do it herself but her master's orders were obsolete.

The creatures muttered and growled at each other and finally passed her and moved in the direction from which she came and to where was their victim.

'And now to find the other two...'.

**x - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - x**

"I feel like we're going around in circles, do you even know where we're going?" Asked the black-haired girl walking behind Ikaruga that led the way.

"I already told you I needed my sword so that I could get to Natsu and Mira, so that's our first priority" the pink-haired replied as she followed the sakura petals that led her around the place that was like a labyrinth.

They were opposed by the creatures roaming the area as guards, but the sword-mistress took care of them before they could figure out what happened.

They came finally to a big iron door that was closed with a few symbols and letters that hovered a few inches from the door shimmered in different colors.

'I don't think we can get through that door so easily' the dark-haired little one thought and was to ask the pink-haired of what they will do now.

The sword-mistress examined the marks on the door for a few seconds, then smiled as her sakura petals glowed bright pink and began to fly to the door and passed through it without any difficulty.

'what?' the dark-haired girl thought as she stared in disbelief at the door that began to opened with a weak creak. Ikaruga came in the room that looked like a lab and began to look around as she seeks her sword. She finally spotted it across the room, 'here you are'. Her beloved sword was in a tank full of transparent liquid with a strange glow, her sakura petals glowed and began to circle the tank and finally cut it into pieces and made the liquid spill on the floor.

The only thing left in the tank was the sword the pink-haired sought but before she managed to take her sword the black-haired girl got it.

"Here, we found your sword, now we need to go and get-" the dark-haired girl began to say holding a sword in one hand. At that moment she was completely silent while her face changed to that of her horror and she left the blade, causing the sword to fell and hit the floor.

"Hey brat what do you think you're doing to-" the pink-haired sword-mistress said, but stopped when she saw the girl's face. "What happened to you? something wrong?".

"Something... I felt that my power was gone when I..." She looked at her hand as she trembled in fear as it was still a strong feeling in her body.

The pink-haired moved her hand to pick up her sword.

"What are you...eh?" The dark-haired girl looked confused when she saw Ikaruga that seemed no different. 'Did I imagine it? No, it can't be. I'm sure that what I felt was...' the girl thought that the sword-mistress would laugh at her reaction or interrogate her about it but to her surprise she simply tested the blade and did not say a word for a few seconds while her eyes were angry.

"Let's go... We need to get Natsu and Mira".

"Oh? But what about the" She stopped when she saw the look on the pink-haired face.

"Now we have to get Mira and Natsu" the determination was clear on the face of pink-haired as she walked out of the lab with the black-haired girl.

"So we need to get Natsu first right?".

"No, Mira is our first priority" the sword-mistress replied with a straight face. "I do not know if you remember, but when the madman caught us he treated Natsu with dignity, it's clear that he will not hurt him... but when he spoke with me and Mira he was not so enthusiastic" She paused while the fresh memory was still in her thoughts "Anyway let's move brat".

"Who are you calling brat!? It's not my fault your-".

'Graaaa!' The two girls could hear the roars and the steps that intensified with every passing moment and moved toward them.

Before she could finish her sentence she was able to see some other creatures managed to push them back and catch up to them before they could leave the lab.

"So they were able to finally catch us..." Ikaruga said quietly and began to pull out her sword, "It took you a lot longer than I thought" she said swinging her sword over her head with a smile.

'Grraaa!'.

She immediately sent herself to them "Ah!" She swung the blade on the first three creatures and cut them in half without a problem, but this time something was different.

"Oh? w-what?" She watched in confusion as she saw that instead of the chunks of the creatures on the floor, they remained in the air for a few seconds and then drawn into what seemed like a tear in the air and disappeared within a few seconds.

'What in hell?! what did she do?' The dark-haired watched in horror as she saw the attack created something only she could do, she looked at the pink-haired which looked on her blade for a few seconds before she jumped back when she saw how many other creatures that tried to eliminate her. "You're very impatient, let me teach you how to behave!".

She came back to them, leaving behind no one whole but despite this there were still quite a lot of creatures that just kept coming in large numbers with every passing moment.

"It really starts to irritate me, they are not strong but there are so many of them..." the pink-haired thought as she realized she was wasting valuable time.

'boom!'

The two could hear a loud explosion that came with a few tremors caused the black-haired little girl to move some and prepare herself for what might come.

The floor began to shake more and more until finally one of the walls that was next to the creatures exploded and sent many of them to all directions.

"W-what!" Ikaruga started to say but stopped when she saw what came out of the big hole created in the wall. The first thing they saw was an armored hand with five large claws and then another one, and finally it became visible.

The creature looked like a woman with a red garment revealing a lot of skin, but not too much, on her arm were ribbons and she was wearing big heels and was completely human except a large tail behind her and the big black wings that were closed on her back.

The creatures that attacked the pink-haired and her dark-haired friend looked in confusion at the new monster that came out of nowhere and turned to her. To the pink-haired it would seem that they are trying to understand if she is a part of them 'another new monster?'. She thought, but before she could move the new monster swung her head to the nearest one, and in an instant it she was gone up and appeared before him with her hand inches from his head.

'Skraastt!'

Everyone looked when they saw the creature cut in two from his shoulder to his waist while the other creatures understand that the new monster is not one of them and started to attack her from all sides.

'Gaaa!' The new monster screamed out loud while its wings opened and she jumped at the ceiling and looked at the creatures and focused on one of them before she kicked herself directly into one. She landed on him with her legs and crushed him to the ground with a sickening sound of flesh and bones broken.

'What the hell is she?' The dark-haired watched in horror as she began worry for an entirely new reason and looking at the pink-haired that was in front of her with her sword in its sheath and ready to attack or defend.

'This is not good...' Ikaruga thought as she looked at the massacre that happened in front of them, the new monster looked like a very strong and merciless enemy. 'Is this another one of his monsters? Or an experiment that got out of control?' She had no more time to think before one of the creatures or what's left of it flew towards her and made her pull out her sword and cut it into small pieces before it hit her.

The new monster turned her head to her at that moment and saw Ikaruga and her sword that was turned to her.

The creatures that remain turned around and started to make a hasty retreat when they saw their chance and left the three alone.

The monster began to move forward with slow steps to Ikaruga, she put one of her hands to the wall near her and let her claws give strong indications as she proceeded to the two.

'Grrr! Ahh!' She ran quickly to Ikaruga in a moment.

'Kring!'

The pink-haired managed to stop the monster in place for a few seconds before she felt her enormous power that began to push her back. Her eyes focused on the monster's face for a few seconds before her mouth slightly opened "...Mira?".


End file.
